Joan of the Lion's Den
by nebulaX
Summary: To expose a series of murders committed within the vampire and hunter realm, Kaito hires a daring wildlife photographer to track the unknown killer. But how far would he go to put a young human's life in danger? SPOILERS After CHP53 . KaitoXOC
1. The New Terrain

**So I thought of writing a second VK fanfic, and this time, the hunters are going to have all the fun and games! Plus, I needed an excuse to include the new VK character, Kaito, who seemed to catch my interest as soon as he showed his stubborn little head in chapter 53 XD**

**I feel like I should write in first person, but it's somewhat different than other 1st POV stories. It's more on my character's thoughts and present reactions, rather than a physical description of "I did this, I did that". The latter will be used just for plot's sake. Why not try something new?  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, not even a Canon EOS Rebel XSi. Durn!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The New Terrain  
**

Here I have a lion. A lion amongst his cult, barehanded and already at the verge of hunger. A quizzical lion, impatient, intemperate, and ready to pounce on his female subordinates for slacking off on the job.

Here I have a boy. A six year old child born in the dirt of civilization. Dirty face. Dirty flesh. Yet a smile so pure; teeth so white, it was a contrast between truth and innocent hope.

So I might not have a lion, and I don't have a little boy. What I have are the moments, framed in a resin-coated paper for the world to see.

For the world to see what I see. And perhaps something more.

My name is Jadae, but I prefer being called Joan. No, not Jade, like the stone. It is an endearing nickname, but...oh, here I go again, talking to myself. But I don't seem to mind it...this is something I recite to my psychic space all the time. Kind of like...those narrators in books. Am I a book? I think everyone is. Everyone has their own story to tell, except no one tells it chronologically. The past is like having crushed cookies in your mouth. What we remember are just pieces and the taste, always out of order, that are contained in our memories. Recollections are different. Anything, like a simple photograph, can tell so much of a time.

Even if such a time can change your life forever.

But I won't go off topic now. Back to my name. Why don't I like being called 'Jade' like I've always been called? I wish it wasn't such a superficial loathing, but I blame it on my father. He decided to engage to a woman of the same name. Oh yes he did. Her name is Jade as well…and yes, _Papi_, that was _not_ a smart move.

So what else about me? Well...I don't remember the day when I held a camera for the first time; the day when my father, who used to be a wildlife photographer himself, handed me the one jewel worth more to me than a thousand diamonds. See what I mean about the past and crushed cookies? I do remember the feeling...the way I still cherish it to my heart's content. I knew I had a purpose. I knew I went around the world with my father for a reason, though the consequences that came with it were unforeseen. I didn't even expect that we would have to settle, and that someday, my dad would want a jewel of his own. A woman. A lover.

What a sly dog he was.

But we did end up coming here, to this small town in Japan. Where we live now is no matter, for we might not live here for long at all. But I'll confess: It's a small Victorian residence in a deserted area, somewhere between mountains and green forests. I don't mind the clear cut view of the sunset from my window, or the gray clouds racing across the sky, but I will say this much: for an old town like this, it sure feels mighty grim. And I mean straight out of Transylvania. I remember being there once in my lifetime, except there were no vampires.

Haha, I joke. On the contrary, this was nothing like Transylvania. Romania was one of the most beautiful places I've ever visited. Dracula came from a book, not Vladimir's castle. So I guess...this town seemed more like a haunted place in Britain. Or Germany. Or...okay, I do believe I'm getting carried away.

Yet, I can't help but wonder why we came here in the first place. How is this place even relevant for a photojournalist like my dad? I suppose it had something to do with the old man falling in love with a Japanese model during a commercial photo shoot here...yeah, that explains that much. But why, of all places, did we have to move to this bizarre desolate town? Just for her? And relinquish the wild savannas I had grown to love?

Was it because of that day? When...No, I shouldn't think about that. Even though I can't think of any other reason why he would quit his old job and sweep me away from the wild. I guess his actions are understandable.

But no matter, I'll do what I can with my work while we still stay here. I'll have my moments. I'll make my moments. And I'll frame them for the world to see. It is what I've been born to do. Joan Armani, pro photographer.

And that was that. And here I was. Trapped within four corners of a strange but extravagant room. Do I call it "strange" because I haven't been to a real school for so long? Especially a private school? And this room, the office of the so-called headmaster, was huge! So much bigger than the one-floor schoolhouses back in the villages! Naturally, this school was loaded, similar to those posh ones in deserted localities of Europe. And it reeked of aristocracy too.

"Well I think there isn't going to be any trouble for you as a temporary student here, but I simply can't let you be in the Night Class."

My thoughts disemboweled, I looked up at the source of rejection. A sigh. There he went again. Those pale fingers conjoined at the tips. Those concerned penetrating eyes behind thin glasses. Why am I describing him at a moment like this? I should be disappointed. Yes, very disappointed.

"I have important demands to meet in the daytime." I said, which is another way of saying I wanted to work with my dad at his new job. "What's the purpose of having a Night Class when I can't even take night classes?"

"It's not that simple, Jadae-"

"Joan."

"Joan, right. Like I said before, the Night Class is restricted to a selected group of people; people that you probably won't approve as your companions."

Oh yes. Quite the fellow for deciding my companions for me.

"My father urges me to get an education, even during our short stay. And he said this is the only school in town that offers classes at night, convenient enough for me to work with him in the day. It's true isn't it?"

"Well, yes, but there are very strict restrictions to who can get into which class."

Oh boy, this was going to take awhile. Luckily, I had another plan. "Well in that case, I guess I'll have to look for another school. Somewhere far from town. I thought this was going to suite me greatly. I heard great things about it, but I suppose I was wrong." One turn towards the door was all I needed.

"Listen, Joan, maybe I can make better accommodations for you."

A smile. Just what I wanted to hear.

"Would it be better for you to take supplementary classes in the evening? You will have shorter periods, and there will be fewer students to deal with."

Shorter periods? "That works too." Good. We were compromising.

"Perfect, then it's a pleasure to have you at Cross Academy." his eyes lit up instantly, and even then, I couldn't help but get an urge to chuckle. He was a bit resolute at first, but such a charismatic character was a rarity in this town, and it felt so nice to feel invited.

I felt slightly relieved. I knew this was a prestigious school, and flocks of rich students from successful families were sure to crowd the halls. I was not remotely close to these kinds of people. I had spent half of my lifetime being in the wild and including myself with the village kids. I saw things that I don't think any student here would ever face in their lifetime, being sheltered and spoiled and all.

But my dad said this was good for me. He said a normal, no, a peaceful, life would let me be at ease. I wasn't expecting to blend, surely...I was already not Japanese. Maybe a change of pace...of my psyche...maybe schoolwork could take my mind off of the past.

"What do you want me for now, Headmaster?"

Silver hair. That was the first thing I saw after hearing another voice approach the door. How peculiar. I had never seen such a color like that before. It shimmered under the light like platinum.

"Kiryu-kun!" Agh! I winced. "You are just in time for your prefect duties!" Goodness, the headmaster couldn't be any louder.

"Talking with you doesn't count as prefect duty," the boy spoke. "I'm going to leave now."

"Wait, Zero! You can't walk away from your job!" the headmaster reached out in bizarre desperation. "It's essential that as a prefect, you help new students become acquainted with the school and its policies!"

"Isn't that supposed to be your responsibility?" the one called Zero grumbled back. Wow! His bold approach was really starting to amaze me. In fact, I couldn't imagine it was ever legal to talk back to a headmaster. And especially at a school as this, I could sense he was going to be nothing like the pompous students I've had in mind. Maybe much worse.

Maybe...yeah...there was something very eerie about him. It was not frightening, but just through his expression, I could sense a much disgruntled persona with an unseen agony, the type of mentality that, from years of experience in photography, had led me to detect. I admit that he got me curious, as I've always had the knack in doing. But curiosity had placed me in tight spots many times before.

Quite dangerous spots.

They were still arguing. Really now? All this for admitting a new student?

"Excuse me, I really don't have any trouble finding classes on my own." Good. They stopped. "Seeing that I'll be commuting from the town and back, there's no need to-"

"You don't have to be modest, Joan, he understands my request perfectly well." A pause followed as the headmaster stared at the boy. "He knows better…now that _she _is not here to take his place anymore."

Suddenly, as if the headmaster's words had pinched his skin forcefully, Zero cringed his temples in rage, and his eyes shot wide open enough to be nearly pulled out of their sockets. That ravenous expression...was that the same look? That look to..._kill_?

Oh no. Oh no! He was shaking! What should I do?

"Zero..."

The headmaster? His expression went grim. He only needed to say his name.

"Sorry." Suddenly, the boy's deadly expression returned to normal once again. He seem more relaxed now. Thank goodness! But what just happened?

"Get going, Zero!" Huh? The headmaster changed back to his strange perky self again. God, what place did I end up in?

"Come on." The boy grabbed my hand. What a firm grip. But that look awhile ago...I should be concerned by the way he acted, shouldn't I?

The hallway, as I walked, was empty. The only few girls who pattered about were exchanging keen glances out the window towards the west. This Zero wasn't much of a talker. I preferred silence anyway, except it looked highly awkward. Maybe some casual talk?

"T-that's a really nice view of the sunset from here. Are we going to go see those buildings over there by any chance?"

"We're not on a one-on-one tour, if that's what you're thinking," he replied in a low voice. "Since you're so eager to take a supplementary class, I might as well escort you to one right now."

Escort? So the headmaster already told him that I wanted to take courses later in the evening. This exchange I clearly missed, for I recall spacing out for quite some time back in the office. Was I debating whether this student was worth befriending? Or more likely, if he even wanted to be befriended at all?

"Oh, so you think it's fine if I don't have any books with me?" I considered the obvious. "I mean, I didn't expect to start so early, and the teacher has yet to be informed of my arrival so-"

"You don't have to worry about that, there's nothing you need that you won't find in class already," Zero brought me to a large set of doors along another hallway. Looking around, I realized the place was still empty. What's this? No sign of a likely classmate. Plus, there was no indication as to what subject I was about to take. How was I to know what to do? I figured Zero would have the answers, but I was too afraid to ask. Was he expecting me to understand my way from here?

To my relief and surprise, however, he followed me through the doors. Of course, that did not stop me from noticing the even more unexpected display inside.

"Ah, Kiryu, nice of you to join us…finally." Someone spoke from the podium. He was tall, like this Zero, and surprisingly young. Was he a real teacher? Short curly dark hair, light brown eyes, lean stature...it would be unfair to not call him physically attractive.

"New student, naïve and lost, you know how it is." Zero pushed me lightly forward, and I watched him drag himself lazily to his seat-the only seat out of 240 others that were empty...except for one a few rows down that was occupied by a girl.

"Ugh, why must you newbies make it so harder for me?" The teacher sighed irritatingly. Ah I see, a cocky tone too. Still, I was not prepared to talk back to a teacher. So I let him continue. "What, the Day Class is not good enough for yah, is it? Making me stay extra hours to teach you children the same thing I already taught four periods ago."

"Takamiya-Sensei, please," the only girl in the class spoke up from her seat. "You know Zero-kun has to be out soon to handle the Day Class girls, and the more time we waste, the less we are going to learn."

The girl had guts, I must admit, and I was thankful that she brought the teacher to his senses. Whatever he had to complain, I let it pass. After all, I was paying for this institution. What right did he have to tell me what I could or could not do?

But instinct told me this teacher was not impressed, and his eyes continued to linger on me even when he moved on to the lesson for the day. I came to find that he taught several subjects and compressed them into one lecture class for our supplementary course. I guess it was true when the headmaster said I would be having shorter periods and lesser students.

The lessons themselves were a bit difficult. I could retain as much as I already learned, but it was desperately hard for me to pay attention, and that was a much bigger problem. Sadly, there were things that prevented me to give thought to mundane things anymore. I knew my education was important but...wait.

What's that? Out the window. Why was there a crowd near the western gates?

"Gotta go. Work to do again." It was Zero. To my surprise, he immediately shot up and dashed out the room without another word. What the?

"Hey, where is he going?" I automatically stood up. "Class is over already?"

"Seems like it, doesn't it?" The professor simply smirked as he shut his books.

"You're kidding, just because he randomly felt like sprinting out in the middle of Ethics? Is that even allowed?"

"He has an important job to do right now," the girl answered.

"You might as well get used to it, newbie. That is, if you're going to be taking my class from now on." The teacher swung his books over his shoulder and headed towards the door. I saw that glint of a smirk, and I sensed that childish arrogance right away. "Class dismissed." Class was dismissed alright. Teacher or not, this man had a righteous ego. And this class system made no sense whatsoever.

But for now, there was something else brewing outside. I heard chit-chat through the windows. The enthusiasm was getting me excited.

"What kind of job does Kiryu-san have anyway?" I peered out the glass pane. "And why is there a massive crowd over there?"

"It's just the Night Class. The students there are supposed to be elite and very good looking." the girl stood up. "Nevermind that, we better get going."

So was that the reason the headmaster did not want me to take the Night Class, to save my commoner butt? Her words got me more curious. "Do you think we can go over there too?" I never felt so eager after coming here.

"I rather not, and I suggest you don't either."

"Is it some kind of protest? Ooh, a rally-"

"Nothing like that. Let's go before the Night Class comes." I followed her out. So much for that. Screams of exhilaration erupted nearby as we raced down the stairs and approached the front entrance. Our pace had become faster too. My heart was thumping loudly. What was going on that I was forbidden to see?

"Come this way," she quickly grabbed my sleeve and pulled me towards another exit. Wow, the screams got intensely louder. And just when we stepped out into the grass, I was able to make out few words and sentences altogether.

This had to be the time. Yes, this was a job for me. Instinctively, I reached for the camera in my bag, the Canon EOS Rebel XSi that had served its purpose for as long as I can remember. How close were we to the crowd of girls? And the subject of their fascination...where were they? But something was pulling me; the girl was leading me in the opposite direction. But this one chance!

I pulled away as soon as I noticed her slacken her grip a bit.

"Hey, wait! don't-"

"Just a peak, I promise!"

My curiosity was getting the best of me, just as it had done many times before. I wasn't causing harm though, not this time. Living amongst the wildlife of the African terrain had taught me to be daring; bold; and consequently, prone to injury and danger. I was even taught to be sly, maneuvering through the most risky positions to get what I needed: A record of my achievement.

And that's what I did. A small gap in the enormous pack was there for me to slide through. So many Day Class girls all over the place, foreign faces of Japan pushing and shoving. They didn't notice my potential advancement. But their screams! Ouch, they were horrendous! Like wild monkeys...yeah, like wild monkeys shrieking simultaneously amongst their kind.

My hand...I was still fiddling with the camera inside my bag. Why wasn't it coming out? Their screams surrounded me now, but I could tell I was getting closer. Yes, I saw the end. I was getting there. I was so...

"Hey!" Hey? A push. No, a leg got in the way. Ow! Within seconds, I fell forward.

No! My camera!

I couldn't think of anything else as I saw it leave my bag and plummet out into the open. No, no! Someone was...wait! He was going to step on it!

"STOP!"

I screamed at the top of my lungs, the desperation in my voice screeching higher than any sound. The piercing crunch of my broken camera was already at my ears. I closed my eyes. No, how could I be so stupid? The clumsiest maneuver I had ever made in my life, and in such a petty situation! My accomplice...where was it? What happened to it?

The crack. I didn't hear anything. But the girls were screaming...no, they were not screaming now. Suddenly, I heard silence. What just?

I opened my eyes. And the first thing I saw was a beautiful face.

"Is this yours?"

Back in the savannas, the closest I had ever come to the king of the jungle was forty feet. Not one of my riskiest moves, but I had quite a close shot for sharpening my guts when it had just taken its afternoon meal. I remember its texture. It's golden veil. Its mighty wind.

And the wind, he somehow surrounded it now. I was close to his face. That beautiful face. And goodness gracious, such a fluid voice. Was it possible for such beauty to exist? And my camera...he placed it in my hands in one piece. I looked into the stranger's eyes, the mighty lion with its mighty wind, and just vaguely caught a glimpse of his teeth behind a smile.

Sharp teeth, almost like...fangs?

A shrill whistle clouded my thoughts.

And the lion was gone.

* * *

**Okay, I hope the first chapter sufficed. Starters always annoy me, 'cause I can never understand where to finish. Anywho, hope this fragmented style is working. Tell me what you think!**


	2. Broken Puzzle

**Chapter 2: Broken Puzzle**

There are some things in this world that are too real or bizarre to be explained. Some things that you can express in words, but they will always be just words. A real experience is captured in a frame. A second, no, millisecond of time frozen to be considered real.

Something like a visual snapshot helps to fill in the blanks. It may not provide an experience, but it does serve as a piece of a jigsaw puzzle. To some, a memory. To others, a clue. Have I talked about this before?

But I suppose because I never captured that snapshot; never froze that single millisecond of time; I had nothing else but to stick to words.

And I disliked words. They weren't believable...at least not in these circumstances.

I mean, what I saw in that man's mouth…were fangs right? Either that, or two very disfigured teeth.

I tried not to think about it too much. Somehow, yesterday's event left me quite paranoid, but safe to say, this little jewel of mine only suffered minor scratches, nothing big to what it had already been through. My father was still working in the studio…something about fashion brands, or as I put it, chicks being possessive of clothes they probably would never have. I wasn't really fond of his new job, not when he had significantly done so much better work than this. But it was all part of his "change of pace" attitude, wasn't it? This need to find a stable life for once?

He promised me a job too if I was interested. But I wasn't going to go. I didn't like taking part in anything that was not natural. Especially when it came to enclosed spaces. I hated the glare. I hated it. But still, it was not just that.

Yeah...I knew it was something else. Papi's lady precious was going to be there. Somehow, I haven't gotten used to her yet. I'm hoping it wouldn't stay that way. Papi is already serious with this relationship. I'm guessing marriage is just around the corner. Lovely. Just lovely.

And so the day rolled by without much of a bang. There was still catching up to do on my school tasks. This Professor Takamiya did not even mention homework until I found out later from that other girl in my class. And his ego; the way he mocked my presence...it would have driven me mad if it weren't for the fact that it allowed me to focus a bit more. And that was not the only peculiar thing. Even on my first day at Cross Academy, everything proved to be extraordinarily different. And so fast. Anything that could go wrong happened right then and there. The Night Class students, so I've heard, these extremely beautiful people, were magnets to all the Day Class girls. As for me, well my camera proved to be a better magnet to that one guy's foot...almost.

But there was that one thing that still continued to bother me, and I guess it's the only thing that has prevented me to speak about it at all. Words are something others find hard to believe, so would anyone agree if I told them what I saw?

"I see you spacing out over there, newbie." What? I raised my head from the book on my desk. Here I was, back in supplementary class. And here he was, my oh-so-perceptive professor cornering me into embarassment. I saw it coming. I was listening to the lessons, I really was. But like I said before, I got distracted easily. And besides, why was I the scapegoat? Frankly, I don't think Zero over there was paying much attention either.

And speaking of Zero, I could tell he was not all that pleased about my daring little feat yesterday. All those Day Class girls supposedly get extremely violent over admiring their Night Class idols, and I accidentally made it worse. True, I did act quite hastily, and hopefully he would accept my apology sooner or later, but how did all blame go to me again? I was just curious like anyone else. Was that such a crime? Or was it because I sparked a certain tumult of jealousy because one particular Night Class male turned his attention to me?

Big deal! If controlling these students was such a pain, then why didn't Zero get someone to assist him? There were dozens of people who had nothing to do with the Night Class, the girl in my class included, so…wasn't one of them willing to offer some help?

"Seems like someone needs a reality check."

Reality che-OW! My professor's voice was just seconds away from the blunt pain that followed; a hard tap of a book against my skull. "S-sorry." I rubbed my head. Yikes, he _was_ serious.

"Why don't you kindly summarize what we just read?" he spoke again.

What? Oh, the lesson, right. Where exactly did we stop again? I looked over the pages in front of me. Shoot! A part of my vision moved to the girl a few seats down. I could tell she was trying to help, but I got nothing.

Oh great. Just great!

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Ah, relief! It was a Day Class student.

"Kiryu, Takamiya-Sensei, the headmaster wants to see you immediately."

And it happened again. As if it was the most common thing in the world, my professor and Zero exchanged quick glances and left the class without another word. Huh?

"Now where are they going?" I stood up. This was getting ridiculous!

"Don't worry, they'll be back soon," the girl spoke softly. "It's nothing unnatural for them, especially during this time."

Nothing unnatural…yeah, so I figured.

"I should have introduced myself to you yesterday." She moved down next to me. "My name is Sayori Wakaba."

Ah yes, a name. "It's nice to meet you, Sayori-san. My name is-"

"Jadae Armani-san, I know. Headmaster Cross told me."

I chuckled. "Well, yes, true. But I like to be called Joan, if that's alright with you."

"Joan," she smiled. "I like it."

I smiled back.

"And can you call me Yori? I like that better."

"I like that too." Good, we were starting to get along. "I hope everything is alright," I referred to their sudden desertion.

Yori paused for a bit before giving me a look of concern. "I do too. But I must warn you now…" she inched closer. "You shouldn't involve yourself with the Night Class. What you did yesterday was dangerous and it's a good thing Zero was there to help you."

The way she said 'dangerous' reminded me so much about how my father used to lecture me back in the savannas. That sort of danger was understandable because I was dealing with the wild, the ferocious beasts of the central African terrain. But what I did yesterday was nothing. Not dangerous…more like clumsy and stupid.

So why did I get the feeling that she meant something different? Something like…

"Hey Yori-chan…" The nagging thought returned to me. I wonder if I should ask her now. Words or not, I had to do something of that brief encounter. "That Night Class student who returned my camera…did you know he had-"

The door shot open once again. It was Zero and my professor again, but...what was that sudden look of concern?

"Something's come up, class is dismissed you two," Professor Takamiya looked at both of us. Again?

"What happened, Takamiya-sensei?" Yori asked.

"An attack. A va…" Zero stopped immediately. I saw that nudge against his rib. What? An attack? Where, who, what kind of attack?

All three pairs of eyes rested right on me.

No way! What was Zero about to say?

"Come on, newbie, I said class dismissed." That Takamiya-sensei was not being helpful. But somehow, I could tell he wasn't joking.

"Let's go, Joan," Yori was pulling me towards the exit. "Class time is almost over anyway."

"Wait a minute, what's going on?" I stopped in front of both men. "There has been an attack? From what and where?"

"That's not something you should be worried about." Zero said. "It's our job to take care of the problem, and as long as you keep your place, and I mean, don't do anything stupid, nothing's going to happen."

I could tell he was referring to my mess-up earlier, but then I turned to my professor. He was looking at me now, his caramel brown eyes just sweeping across my face. Ouch, too much discomfort in one place!

"But then again, we can't be so positive," he spoke with a smirk. "The attack was pretty close, and from what I've heard, it had much bigger fangs this time."

Fangs…there was that word again. Coincidence? Or was it...no!

"You're talking about fangs? As in like an anima-"Hey! A painful tug. Yori had already pulled me out of the class before I could finish. "Let's go before the Night Class comes." her voice sounded rushed, but I did not protest. For now. I looked at the sky outside. Lovely shade of orange and grey; sunset. But the Day Class girls...why didn't I hear any screaming?

"Don't listen to Takamiya-sensei," Yori continued as we took the steps. "He just likes to scare people. It's his way of teasing with you…kind of silly actually."

Yes, I understood that. But I couldn't convince myself to believe it entirely.

"You know what's wrong, don't you?" I asked her. "Something about this attack?"

She took two more steps ahead before turning around to face me with a frown. "Zero-kun said it's none of your concern. I told you he has an important job, and it's more than what you see him do at school. Whatever has happened, he and Takamiya-sensei will take care of it."

There is a saying that goes, "One's greed grows proportionally to the amount you feed him." Maybe a common proverb like any other, but I couldn't help but compare it to something like this. Everything she was telling me...I wanted to know more. After all, how was I supposed to leave the situation aside just like that? Not with my eager brain, I couldn't.

"You're really not going to tell me, are you? Is it that secretive that someone like me won't understand?"

She looked away. Was there hesitance? Yes, but she wanted to say something too.

"If it's something personal, you don't have to speak. But this sounds very serious." Was she hearing me? "I don't know anything about this, but you must tell me-"

"I can't, it's too dangerous."

Ugh, danger is my middle name, girl! How many times was I going to listen to her use that word? But no, I couldn't use force as an option. If Yori didn't want to speak, then I couldn't pester her against her will. She seemed like a nice girl anyway. And a friend, yeah…the first friend I actually made in this place.

"Okay, if that's the case, I'm sorry. I just got a little worried."

"You have the right to be," she said. "But things will be alright." A slight look of sadness crept over her face. "I know it will…"

We soon made it to the school grounds. The sky had surprisingly darkened after our short trek from the classroom, but again, where was the Night Class? And their loony fans?

"I have to go now, I'll see you tomorrow," Yori waved goodbye. "And be careful, Jona-kun!"

_Jona_-kun? Oh wow, I had a nickname now. Add that to my already complicated series of names. Oh well, I didn't seem to mind. It sounded cute. But for now, there were more important things to worry about. That attack. Something about fangs. What was it? What was it?

_"I can't believe the Night Class students are not having class today!" _I heard a voice behind me. What's that?_  
_

_"Yeah, I was so looking forward to seeing…."_

Day Class girls!

"Hey, pardon me," I stopped two of them walking by. "What is this about the Night Class not having class?"

"All we know is that the headmaster has called off classes for them." One of the girls pouted. "It's supposed to be Touma-sama's birthday today and we had a gift ready just for him!" Someone did not look pleased.

"Yeah, and now we can't give it to him anymore!" Another whiner.

I frowned. Hmm, that's peculiar. First an attack, now the headmaster canceled night classes?

"Hey..."

The moon dorm; It looked so brilliantly white under the moonlight. The lights were on, but nothing else seemed different.

"Hey, excuse me..."

Could the attack have occurred within the dorm itself? Was there a victim? No...but we would have been warned. Headmaster certainly-

"Hey, hello?" Hm? Oh! someone was calling me. "Hey, you're new right?" It was one of the girls that spoke. They all now stared at me. Oh boy.

"Yes, I am. Joan Armani. Nice to meet you." I lent out a hand. They took it lightly.

"So you're that girl who tripped and got noticed by Touma-sama right?" Oh great, they remembered.

"See? I told you it was her." Another one said to her friend. "She's not even Japanese!" Uh-oh, were they going to pounce on me now? I saw the girl look up and down at me. "It's okay, we'll excuse you this time, Armani-san. I suppose foreigners get a little agitated when they see how beautiful the Night Class are."

"Uh, yeah, sorry about that." Phew, well I could take an insult any day. If it was one. "I'll be more careful next time, girls."

They left without another word, carrying their arrogance on their little butts along. Well thank goodness! I wasn't planning on continuing that conversation. My mind quickly returned to this unknown incident. The Moon Dorm...what was going on in there? Would we be able to find out soon enough?

Nothing.

I had nothing else to do but go back home. I never paid attention to how far the school was...how far was it? Mmm, it was a far walk. And the streets had become incredibly empty now, with a few vendors closing up for the day. But my theories. I needed to sort this out.

Fangs. An attack. No classes for the Night Class. Linking all three was easy, but making it believable was not. So was it a wild animal that was on the loose? No. If that were true, the headmaster would never have let his students roam free on the school grounds. And if it was outside school…well…he would have told me right? He better!

So what else could have...?

"KYAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" What? Where? A scream! Someone screamed! Someone, but where? From the alley? Wait!

But my legs were moving fast. It came from the alley, I knew it! But what was I doing? No, I couldn't just-but the person. She could be in danger. No! This was crazy! Yet I was moving. I had to move. I knew I had the reflexes to record any act of violence without being seen. Yes I had that gift. But was I safe? No, I was acting without thinking. What was pulling me? Fear? No, curiosity? Impulse?

My camera! Yes, I had to have it out. I had to be careful. Be swift. Be silent; that was my rule. Such narrow alleys. Had to have my eyes and ears inspect everything! My heart...still beating madly. My muscles-tense. What was happening? What was happening?

Darkness. So much darkness so fast. And then...stop. Was that me? No...it was my legs that made me. What was that? That smell? Ugh, it smelled horrible! What was that horrible stench? But I couldn't move! I was frozen, I'm frozen! But why...and hot air...hot air...was that? Against my neck-

I turned. Jesus Chri-

A monster! A huge monster, dark and jagged all over! Where was it...good lord, looming over my head! Take it now!

FLASH! CLICK AGAIN. FLASH! Keep clicking!

A hundred clicks. What was I doing? What was _it_ doing? I felt blinded. My head was spinning. My fingers kept clicking ferociously. It was there, it was there! It happened so quickly, so unexpectedly, a millisecond of time carving permanently into my brain.

And then. And then...it was gone.

What in god's name...

Horror finally made me sink to the ground. That...that...I couldn't think. I was shaking, I was literally vibrating like a maniac. And my eyes…where was I looking? No...no...what was that? What the freakin' hell was that!

I still sat there. Unbelievable! A dark clump of mass, huge, almost like a human. No…a beast. A monster.

The animal? Only one way to find out!

I looked down at my camera. Yes, that was it!

My hands were shaking, but I pressed the replay button. T-the menu page-r-recent pictures. Stop shaking, Joan! I had to get a grip.

Wait, stop.

There it was...fuzzy, but slightly distinctive. A black-gray shape, almost like a head; a recognizable face heavily deformed due to its fast movement.

Hazy, very hazy image. But was there...ah, a mouth. And...and...

No way.

Rows of sharp, canine-like teeth. Fangs.

_Fangs..._

"My god..."

All of a sudden, the pieces of the jigsaw puzzle started to come together.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Was that really necessary, Kaito? You can't-are you listening?"

"..."

"She's new here and doesn't know anything outside of the human race! You didn't have to make it obvious that there are..."

"Don't go scolding like my mother now, Zero, it was all in good fun." The car hit another bump in the road. "Besides, I'll assure you that she's not going to be in the dark for long."

"Don't forget how serious this is, you two. This is the first attack we had on one of our hunters after we killed the last level E suspect. There are still a lot of holes to our investigation, and with all this mayhem going around, I can't let a human become involved. In other words, Kaito, no fooling around."

"I don't know, Cross…there's something different about that girl. Didn't you say one of those Night Class freaks looked through her pictures before returning back her camera?"

"Apparently she has photographs of the carnivorous wild within their natural habitat; close-up shots of beasts on the verge of hunting their prey."

"So?" The car made more turns through the woods. "What does that have anything to do with it?"

"It means that she's not a pussycat like your female twerps from the Day Class, Zero." A satisfied sigh. "She's not afraid to put herself in the face of danger. I noticed that look today when she asked us about the attack."

"What are you trying to do, Kaito?" A look of concern. "Don't tell me you will-"

"No of course not. After risking Sayori Wakaba's life that time, I can't imagine doing the same thing again."

The hunter's headquarters had come in view. Another evening to add more victims to the list...maybe.

"No, Zero…I think I have a much better idea. Trust me."

* * *

**Comment/criticize please! I actually am starting to like this new style I'm experimenting with. I hope it's not too confusing. Let me know!  
**

**By the way, I previously used the name "Tomoe" for the vampire that the Day Class girl refers to in giving the present (since the old Night Class left, I had to make up new names). What are the odds that in the later chapters of the VK novel, we are introduced to a pureblood named "Touma"? Gosh, I was so close! Therefore, I changed the name to "Touma-sama". Who knows? Someone from that family could attend the new Night Class.  
**


	3. Unknown Beings

**Chapter 3: Unknown Beings**

When I was five, I fell into a stream near the Cameroon rainforest. I was with my father on a small expedition, and I had run ahead to chase a brightly colored bird before tripping over a steep ledge into the bank. It was there that I came face to face with the wild in close proximity. A male gorilla; his hair and skin plump with the color of charcoal. A beautiful creature, but back then, it was a monster that had bared its yellow fangs and left me horrified even to this day.

Turns out it had only been yawning, but I had thought otherwise. Wet and cold in the shallow stream, I had only seen a massive black beast that I knew would swallow me whole. My scream had scared the birds nearby, and my father, with great luck, fished me out before the creature became agitated.

That was when I was very young. After that, I wasn't as frightened anymore. It took experience to realize the beauty behind the monsters. The more pictures I took, the more I saw something past the vicious and bold exterior. Of course, I still had that common fear of facing any beast with fangs or talons, but it wasn't as bad as naively staring into a wide mouth full of canine sharp teeth.

But right now, yes...that terrifying incident...it was feeling real again. And mixed with the incident that ended everything... I couldn't even begin to comprehend how that made me feel after yesterday. Numb...confused...terribly shaken.

After what I saw in that alley…that monster, that _thing_...I couldn't believe I was still alive! It was a miracle I made it home safely. My mind...racing, my skin: weak and cold. Oh, so cold. Just like that stream. Ugh...my head. Why did I go there?

I did something after... What did I do? That's right...I needed to tell somebody. The police was my first option, and I had come close to making a call. But then...I remembered something. Of all things, of all times, I was stopped by Zero's words in my head. What did he say? That he would take care of the problem. That's it. Nothing was going to happen, he said.

But something did happen, and he and Professor Takamiya were not around to take care of the problem. They weren't there. So, if there was something on the loose, I should have informed the authorities right? I almost did. No, I was close. So so close. Call now, ask questions later.

But in the end, I didn't. I didn't because...I can't remember now. It was fear. I knew it was. And then...denial? Would they have believed me? A monster? A monster on the loose?

I told nobody. Not even my father. But I had nightmares. So many awful images. A giant black gorilla charging at me in an alley...or...or a half-man-half-gorilla hanging upside down in front of my face. Red eyes. Mouth open. Fangs. Giant carnivores. Blood. Blood everywhere. And I drowned. I kept drowning in black river.

No, no, I must not think of such things! It was daytime now. All was peaceful. But not out there where _it_ lingered. _That_ was not a dream. So what...what could I do?

"Are you alright, Jadae? You look tired."

Huh? I jolted up to look at who it was. Oh...my father. He was hunching over my shoulder with concern. I forgot where I was. Yes, somewhere on higher grounds in the outskirts of town, between woods and hills that overlooked the sky. I didn't realize I had been keeping to one place near the cliff. What was I doing here again?

"Jadae, dear, if you don't feel like being here today, I understand," he continued. "I just thought this photo shoot would interest you because we needed someone to take landscape shots for our background plates."

Oh that's right. That's what I was here for. Dad's colleagues were there too...but he asked me specifically. This was my chance to show that I could join their crew. That I could take up a job with my dad in that studio. I figured it would keep my mind off from _that..._but was I really ready?

"Alright young lady." Hey! He took my hand and led me away. But I was working, I really was!

"Papi, come on..."

"No nothing. You've been dozing off all day. It's time that you go home and sleep while the boys and I finish the job."

"But I'm fine, I was just deep in thought." I tried to resist his grip. "You know, a natural human practice."

"It's nice that you're using your brain more often now, but being deep in thought doesn't get the job done. And I _know_ you weren't focusing on those shots at all."

Ouch, caught. "But Papi-"

"_Papi_?" A high-pitched fluid voice came from the car, causing me to look up at the person in the driver's seat.

Oh right, I forgot. Father's lady precious was here too.

"'_Papi_' oooo, that's a cute way you call your father, Jadae." The woman flipped back her hair. Oh yes, certainly cute indeed. "I can only imagine how cute you would have sounded as a baby."

"That's her first word actually," my father chuckled back. Typical. "Would you mind taking her back home, love?" Typical and completely wrong!

"Not a problem, _tiger_." She purred at him. Okay, I needed to get into the car before the ground got messy with my vomit!

My arm slightly brushed against her soft skin as I got in. It was ridiculous to contemplate how a woman like her could ever take interest in a man like my father. They were on complete opposite ends in mind and behavior. Every now and then, she would put on a fake smile and bounce her hair around like in those shampoo commercials. She would sparkle her little hazel eyes at me innocently, and using sparkle as a verb must make it a crime. And boy, was it really...because I knew she wanted to make me envious.

Was she beautiful? Pfft, simply gorgeous! I would be lying if I didn't. And for being Japanese, she knew perfect English. Even talked like a posh English lady. Must have been half and half. But her name...ugh, cursed namesake. _Jade_ Ito. I just happened to fall into that trap. And after mere days of getting used to her presence, the only thing I came to like about her was a faint perfume she would wear every now and then. It had a nice scent; almost like honeysuckle and lilac.

That was the only reason why I didn't hesitate to sit by her side. Smelling her made me feel relaxed, as creepy as that sounded.

"How are you feeling, Jadae-chan?" Oh, she was talking to me now. I expected her to get intimate now that we were both alone on the road. "You could have fallen off the cliff if your father didn't find you drowsing."

"Yeah, it was my fault. I just feel very tired."

"You want to lie down in the back seat?" I tried not to smile at her effort. "Maybe I can make something nice for you when we get to your house. Won't that be good?"

That would be brilliant. "No, you don't have to go through the trouble."

I felt a pat on my head. I guess that meant she was relieved.

"By the way, I saw your flash going off a couple of times over the cliff. What pictures did you take?"

Pictures? Oh right...my camera. I didn't realize it was in my hands. I was still holding it tightly. A brick suddenly fell in my gut as I thought back to the incident.

Why...why was I still afraid? Was it because if I let go, all the evidence that I had would be lost? That's right...the evidence. Yesterday, that _thing_. That...but should I show her? Yes! I should! I should tell somebody. I had to tell someone what I saw. If not, if not...but she was driving. And if she freaked out, then...

"Oh look, isn't that your school?"

What? I looked ahead. Oh...the gates of Cross Academy came into view. We were approaching my...hey wait a minute!That's it!

I checked my watch. Probably lunchtime.

I had to get out.

"Ito-san!" I said quickly. "Can you drop me off here, please?"

"What? But your father said-"

"Please? I need to see the headmaster."

A heavy jolt. She screeched the brakes roughly. In a quick leap, I jumped out of the car. There was no time to look back.

Going through the courtyard in broad daylight felt awkward. Day Class students were on their break time, I was right. And of course they would be staring. Of course, the stranger who appeared out of nowhere...no, that was not the problem here.

Avoid their eyes. Avoid them and just go to the headmaster, Joan! Just go!

"Jona-kun!"

I skidded to a halt. "Yori-chan!" She was coming down the stairs. Good, maybe I should... "Yori-chan, thank goodness! I have to tell you something."

"Where's your uniform?" I impulsively looked down at my casual clothes. "And what are you doing here at this hour?" Good question.

"I can explain that later. Right now I have to-"

"Jona-kun, you can't be here during school hours without your uniform. It's strictly forbidden." What? She was pulling me away again!

"Yori-chan, I have to see Headmaster Cross."

"Not now. I have to get an extra uniform for you first."

"But this is important!"

"It can wait."

It can wait? No it can't!

"Yori...is there something you're not telling me?"

She gave me a steadfast look as her grip loosened. "Joan, listen to me…you shouldn't go see the headmaster right now."

I knew it! Something _was_ going on. But how to escape?

"You're right. The headmaster is not going to help." I had to act fast. I looked over her shoulder and gave a familiar wave. "Maybe I should ask Zero instead."

And just like that, she spun around expecting him to be there. And I? I broke from her grip and made a run for it.

"Jona-kun, stop!" Her voice was fading away through each step I took up the staircase. There was no stopping me now.

Ah, the office door! I was so close. And it was slightly open. Good! Goo-

_Poof_.

Ow! What the? Ow my nose! Wha...What did I just run into?

"Well if it isn't our little newcomer."

Oh no. Was it? Of course...that familiar cunning voice close to my ear. I looked up. Light eyes, and again, the piercing look that struck me like a laser. He was...what was he wearing now? A black overcoat unlike his faculty attire. Polyester.

"Takamiya-sensei," I was breathless. "I have to talk to you."

"Don't need to. We've been expecting your arrival."

What? I paused. He-he was? How did...? "Come on." He led me into the office. The room looked the same the first time I entered. But the headmaster... he was not sitting this time. Why was he standing by the window? And what did I do now?

"Sit newbie." Hey! My professor was nudging me to a seat. Oh no, this was not the time to sit.

"Headmaster, I was attacked!" I blurted out the obvious right away. "Yesterday on my way home…something…something awful and hideous tried to kill me."

"Really?" Takamiya-sensei asked. "How are you so sure?"

What's that? "I'm serious! Look for yourself!" He was looking at me like I was joking. The nerve! No, I had my evidence. The camera, that's right, I had it. I'll show him! Going through the menu file took a second, and then...yes, it was there. The blurry image of the grotesque face that I had encountered the previous day. Just the sight of its fangs washed a sense of nausea over me. The smell of rotten corpse...no, must focus.

"See! This thing was roaming the streets yesterday." I let Takamiya look at it before I turned to the headmaster. "I heard there has been an attack recently…and fairly close too. Is this the monster responsible for the attacks?"

They exchanged glances. Yes, truly they had to believe be now. I mean…if they were really involved in this, they would know something that I didn't.

"Where did you take this?" It was all the headmaster said.

"In an alleyway inside of town. Right here," I clicked through the pictures that I took this morning. I remember...over the cliff, I had seen a clear shot of the town overhead, and through memory, I was able to pinpoint the exact location where I had seen the beast. "These pictures right here are zoomed-in shots of the place I was attacked. I know it's blurry, but it doesn't matter-"

"Oh but it does matter. What were you doing in an alley so late in the evening?"

"I heard a scream. I thought someone was hurt and so I ran towards the sound."

"Why would you do something like that? Were you trying to save the victim?" I swallowed. Was the headmaster interrogating me? "You really thought you could help someone on your own? And with no one else around?"

That was not the plan at all. "No, I...this..." I squeezed my fists in irritation. No more stalling the subject! "Headmaster, please, whatever I did…whether it was right or wrong, it's not important. Your students can be in great danger." The creature...it flooded back to my mind. Fangs. An attack. And there was also the Night Class. The beast had surely something to do with it. It was only a matter of time before something worse happened.

"I have to know…this thing…what is it? I mean, it looks like some kind of zombie were-vampire mixed thing but…"

I stopped. What the...no way! Was the headmaster, and professor...they were laughing? What in the world! They thought this was _funny!_

"I-I don't know what I said that would make both of you laugh…" I spoke timidly, as if I should be ashamed. "but there are people who can get hurt if you don't do anything quick."

"You really think this monster you saw is causing these recent attacks?" Takamiya's amused smile faded away. "You're not even remotely close."

What? What did that even mean?

"I'm so sorry, Joan, but I'm afraid what you saw yesterday was a decoy." Pause. Decoy...? " You see…we used a fake replica of the monster from our organization to scare you…" Scare? "...or rather, test you." What were they talking about?

"And you passed the test, newbie."

"_WHAT!_" the word came out of my mouth before I realized how loudly it reverberated through the room.

I didn't understand. A decoy, a fake imitation…just to scare me? But why? Was all this some kind of a joke that the school played to newcomers? No way! Then... if so, then the attack and everything...no! Were they...all lies?

_Oh Mio Dio non ci posso credere!_

Heck, I almost expected Sayori to come through the doors and yell surprise! My insides felt hot. The Italian rage.

And yet…wait...somehow the interrogation was not over. Was I missing something?

"Why…would you do that?" I didn't expect to say that aloud.

Unfortunately, Takamiya caught my words. "Because of this." He took out some papers and…

Wait! Were those…?

"My pictures!" They were not papers, but enlarged copies of some of the photographs I took back in the savannah. "How did you get your hands on these?"

"You think we don't know how to use a digital camera, newbie," Takamiya smirked as he took out something else from his pocket. How? How the...?

"The Night Class president took this memory chip out when he handed back your camera. Zero told me about your little daring feat on your first day." I widened my eyes. He stole...

"The headmaster and I were just looking at some of your work, and I must say, we're quite impressed, newbie."

...He stole my things!

"You are impressed? _Impressed_?" A rush of heat to my head was all it took. "You think it's all fun and games to take what's mine?" I was up in his face now. "_Che non va con lei, eh?_ _Appena perché sono nuovo, lei pensa che lei possa prendermi in giro?_ And I have a name, thank you very much!"

"Now, Joan, you should listen to-"

"And you!" I whipped around at the headmaster. He stepped back with a yelp as I stopped to see what I was doing. Woah, relax, Joan, relax. I didn't realize I was going too far. His bottom lip was quivering. "Sorry, Headmaster Cross, I didn't mean to-"

"We don't expect you to, that's why we are here to offer you a job." Takamiya brushed a little of my spit off his face. I was still blushing in shame. "It's something we think might interest you…that is, if you're willing to put yourself in a lot of danger."

Danger? A job?

"You see, Joan, the attacks that have been occurring…they are real," The headmaster. He wasn't kidding. "In fact, it's being done by someone, or some_thing_, that we can't seem to trace."

"We've got a list of suspects, of course, but we want to make sure before we start killing them off and causing another outroar." Takamiya put the photographic copies on the table. Were they...yes, the close up shots of the lions I had taken in one of our expeditions. No…it was the _only_ expedition that had almost taken my life. But something was going on now...a murderer on the loose? "We think that a person from outside our organization should trace this killer. If anything, we can't let it know that it's being followed."

"So you want to use me as bait?" I didn't know why I said it. But I needed more answers. "Why is this _killer_ doing all this?"

"Uh…well you see, Joan-"

"Because it's a vampire," Takamiya intervened just as...wait. What was that? I'm sorry, rewind that again, did he say..._vampire?_

Alright, so maybe the zombie vampire thing was just something I said out of the blue. Of course I didn't know what that beast was, and it certainly did not belong to any species of the animal kingdom. I expected a rational answer…maybe a cannibalistic serial killer. Maybe a highly disturbed person with rabies. Something rare from the Amazons that somehow made its way to Japan.

Anything…but a..."Right…no, really, what is it? A mad baboon?" I had hoisted a grin, but all I got were piercing stares. I had to wonder at what point they were joking or actually being serious. The former, it seemed, had escaped out the window.

"You…really don't know, do you?" The headmaster raised a brow. I had to too. "See! I told you! I told you this was a bad idea!" Woah, he was pointing madly at my professor now. "Oh poor Joan-chan! Now Kiryu-kun's going to be mad! He's going to hate you for doing this!"

Agh! The severe blow that followed almost shook the entire room. Takamiya-sensei just bashed him against his desk! Wha...what? This was getting ridiculous!

"That's it." Enough was enough. It was my turn to speak. "I'm tired of all this bipolar behavior and mythical nonsense! First you, or Zero, or both keep running away from class, then some attack I hear about, and lastly, that horrible joke you pulled on me! And now you want me to track your idea of a vampire?" I pushed on further. "What are you both talking about and what exactly is going on?"

I expected him to retort back with another ambiguous phrase. But no...he wasn't grinning anymore. What were they not telling me?

"I'm not lying, Joan. There _are_ vampires in this world," Takamiya frowned. "They have always been here…bloodthirsty beasts that can survive in human form for centuries."

"But there are good ones too." Headmaster added. "In fact, the Night Class…everyone there are vampires. I know it's crazy but it's the only reason I couldn't let you join that class."

"Yeah, there are some…humane ones." Takamiya continued. "But the one we're tracking is not. If you don't believe me, then this deal is off. Otherwise it's your choice if you-"

"The fangs of that Night Class student," I blurted out. Wait, what was I thinking? Was I actually going to tell them? "I mean I saw something in his mouth when he returned my camera to me. Those were fangs then right? So I'm not the only one going crazy." I _was_ going crazy! They were _not_ telling me this. Sincerely not!

The headmaster blinked several times. "Joan-chan…you mean you don't have any problem accepting the fact that there are vampires in this school?"

I couldn't believe myself either. Breathe, Joan, Breathe...what the hell were they saying? That vampires...no, this was not possible. And did I have a problem? Of course I did! Vampires in our world, in this _school_?

I had to sit down. I had to sit down...because...all I could say was: "Incredible..."

I wanted to have time to think. A moment to sort everything out. There was simply too much that I was engulfing in three days. Yes, that was it. Just too much work. Yeah, yeah...yet why was I? No, was I really believing in them? Vampires existing all around us? Good ones, bad ones? Nothing made sense!

But then...yes, I had to wonder then...what strange things haven't I seen yet in the world? No, I haven't seen many at all. I believed there were things out there that man hadn't faced yet. Yeah...things so rare and forgotten that even exploring the entire world wouldn't reveal them to anyone. But this wasn't one of those strange places. This was civilization. And yet, if there were creatures that worked in mysterious ways, then who was I to question their intentions? Was that it? Was it because of _that _that I couldn't say anything against them?

"Joan-chan, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. We just thought that as a human, you have an incredible knack of facing the most fearsome beasts in the wild. And what you did yesterday was not so easy. You reacted really quickly and blinded the decoy before it could hurt you. But if what we say still frightens you, then we will let you go."

Let me go? The headmaster was already... "No…I want to consider." What? Did I say that again? "Or at least tell me more about vampires." Yes, yes, please, I had to know! "If there are creatures out there that I don't know about, then I need to know before I accept your offer."

I was shaking again, but it was not out of fear this time. Was it anxiety? I was feeling...energetic.

"That's what I like to hear, newbie." Takamiya-sensei. He was glad, was he? Yes, because...yes, I wanted to do this. I somehow really wanted to do it!

My professor opened the door for me. What happened next? What happened...oh!

"Ah, Sayori Wakaba. How long have you been standing there?" Oh no. She did not look happy.

"Takamiya-sensei, don't do this to her." She was pleading now. What did she mean?

"At the end, it will be her choice." My professor answered. "Zero's not going to be happy to hear this though." Zero? So he didn't know that...

"Even if he is now at the hunter's society, you can't expect her to go through class without knowing what you are."

Yori was right. There was still so much I didn't know. And hunter's society? So these people…they were hunters of vampires, or at least that's what I could deduce. And a society of them...like an organization. Were there really such things? The things that I heard about in books? No way...this was too much. And questions...so many questions! Like the Day Class students, yes, did they know about them? Did they know the ones they called beautiful were really vampires? How was I to tell the good ones from the bad?

And why of all else...was I being led into this?

"Don't need to fret, Sayori Wakaba." Takamiya sensei...another smirk. That cursed habit. "Today's class will be all about vampires."

* * *

**Good? Bad? Is this POV working well for everyone? I'm not used to fragmented styles so I hope it's going well. **

**Anyway, read and comment! **

**Some Italian phrases I used:**

_**Che non va con lei, eh?**__**Appena perché sono nuovo, lei pensa che lei possa prendermi in giro?=What's wrong with you? Just because I am new, you think you can tease me?**_

_**And the others, er...please look them up on google. Haha, sorry!  
**_


	4. Restless Corner

**Chapter 4: Restless Corner**

When you are little, you are most likely oblivious to many things. Things that make you squirm or be aware of them once you get older. Living in the East African villages had been a pleasure and a pain. The latter had much to do with the fact that I mingled with children and natives who had low regards for hygiene. Playing in the dirt and eating fly-infected food with the same hand was as much as bad as running in the rain and lying in the mud for hours. It never bothered me; not until I got sick of course.

But when you are young, you don't think about these things. You don't think that in this world, something called germs exist. You don't think that these germs are actually tiny microorganisms that have survived on earth for ages, and that there are good ones and bad ones. Good ones that help you survive, and bad ones that kill you in the blink of an eye.

Then there are classes for microorganisms. Distinctions based on their looks, movement, and their method of interaction. It is amazing how this tiny civilization thrives right under our noses. It is more amazing when you realize that these beings have lived with us since the beginning of time. And we, for many _many_ years, did not even realize they existed, changing, replicating, and killing, for their survival.

I hope you are catching on to my point.

Because when you are told of something like that, something similar to our tiny friends and foes, something that only a few humans have come to know, then nothing can feel so extraordinary and senseless at the same time.

And if Professor Takamiya had not taken an entire class to talk about these beings that he called vampires-their classes, their distinctions, and their origins-then I would not have stayed glued to my seat, searching for more questions than finding my answers. It was just…too incredible to believe. Too much to comprehend. And worse, the only ones who knew were the ones in this room and the headmaster.

"Have I dumbfounded you enough, newbie?" I heard him speak after a very long pause. I looked up to see him and the immensely long charts he made on the board. Who knew the vampire world was so complex? A triangle of classes...no levels. A part of me strained to see Sayori sitting a few seats down, but she refused to look at me. And Zero…where was Zero?

"Well?"

"I…" I spoke under my breath. "…don't know…"

"So you're not going to do it, is that it?" I flinched as he spoke in such a disappointed tone. "That does not come as a surprise to me."

What? "Ho—hold on…" I put up one index finger in the air. "I didn't say anything of not taking your offer." Or did I?

"Well then, I'll say this again." His voice was close to my ear, and I was startled to see him lean over my face in that intimidating way he enjoyed so much. "In the end, it's your choice. Just know that this is just the beginning. If you choose to back out, then it's not a problem to me. If…"

"What will happen if I back out?"

"_If_…" he emphasized after my quick interruption. "you are willing to take the position, then you have to accommodate some changes and rules into your agenda."

He stepped back and headed towards the door. "The headmaster and I will be in his office. Come up to us when you're ready."

I saw him stop. "Oh…and the other Day Class students are all outside in front of the Moon Dorm gates. But if you decide to blabber what we discussed with anyone, I'll make sure that you regret ever coming to this school."

His last remark made me cringe. It was not like me to take threats to heart, but I could see how serious this matter was. And in no way in hell, even if I had _not_ sworn to secrecy, was I ever going to tell anyone of what I learned. This new astounding information had shut my lips tight. I still shook in my seat. What should I do? What should I do?

"Let's go. The Night Class will be here soon." I heard Sayori's voice ring through the silence.

"Sayo-" She was already out the door. Not good.

"Hey Yori-chan, wait," I followed her into the hallway. I still wanted to thank her for giving me an extra uniform to wear. "Sayori, where are you-"

"I hope you're happy." Her words made me stop right away. "I told you not to get involved, but you don't listen. Now you know these beings we have to live with...these _vampires_, and how much of a dangerous place it is for us humans."

Yes, I knew. And it wasn't a comforting thought at all.

"I'm not going to tell anyone." I attempted a smile. "Actually, people will think I'm crazy if I do and-"

"Don't pretend that you're not scared right now, Jona-kun. You are shivering and your skin is cold."

She was right.

"Jona-kun, please be a friend and refuse Takamiya sensei's offer." She squeezed my hand with all the ferocity in the world. "It's not too late to back out."

"You mean not do it?" I thought about my choices. "If I do decline, what's going to happen?"

Sayori paused to stare at the ground. Uh-oh…hesitance was never a good sign.

"Well…usually in such a case, they would wipe out your memory." _W-what?_ "No, you don't understand, it's only enough to forget what we talked about. But like me, they might make an exception if you swear to keep it a secret. In fact, I think I prefer that option much more than what you are doing."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Jona-kun, that I won't be mad at you for knowing about vampires," she squeezed my hands again. "I was afraid that you would not believe him and well...just leave this school. But you seem to take it quite well...kind of like how I did." she paused. "But knowing that vampires exist and getting involved with them are two different things. It's not safe where he's taking you, Jona-kun…trust me."

I knew what she was trying to say made sense. In fact, it made the most sense than anything I heard since I came to this place. I was indeed frightened; still frightened to know that vampires swarmed this very school and beyond. But this sort of fright was not new; it was the type that had flooded my body whenever I used to go on a dangerous expedition. Whenever I had to take a risk or go into deadly territory, I had that fear lurking behind my head. And that fear, I realized, was not going to leave until I took danger by surprise. Knowing what I've been through, and the sort of psych that had infected my brain after _that_ incident, I could not keep still from anything anymore. The deadly had become a part of my world, and nothing, I was afraid to admit, was ever going to cure me.

And I had to decide, whether now or later, if this was going to help at all.

"I trust you…" I saw her break a smile at my response. "But this is something I must decide for myself. It's something that I feel…will keep me sane." Her look of confusion instantly replaced the smile. "I wish I can explain. I really do-"

"So you want to get yourself killed, is that it?"

Not again. "Not intentionally, no. Not like…I mean-"

"You're a strange one, Jona-kun," she let go of my hands and turned to walk the other way. "Go do what you want. But don't say that I didn't warn you."

Didn't warn me? I felt myself heat up again, and my lips refused to stay shut. "Why are you being this way? So _overprotective_?" I had to say it. "You don't know me. We've only been friends for three days. How do you know what I can and can't do?"

"Because I made the same mistake once," she answered without a flinch, and I had to repeat that in my head to fully understand it. "I went into the vampire world to see…to see a friend who is very important to me. I was so close to make it out alive that day. And later when she came here..." I heard her voice quiver a bit. Something was wrong. "I don't know when I will see her again...it's like I lost a very special friend. And I...don't want to lose another one."

A special friend…who did she mean?

"Wait, I eh-" But my voice was cut short. She had already turned the corner and left without another word.

No, Sayori, come on! Who did she mean?

I wanted to follow. It was not fair to leave me hanging with guilt, and at a time like this too. But somehow, her expression had already told me enough. This girl was recovering from something. I wish I could have asked more, but from personal experience, I knew how hard it was to expose a vulnerable feeling to a stranger. And I was still a stranger here.

That's why I needed to make a choice. "You don't…know me." I had to say it out loud. I had to tell myself that maybe I could take this task. I could do it. Vampire or not, I had to be on the hunt again.

I felt the shiver begin to cease and my mind focusing on only what was ahead. I sped up the stairs towards the headmaster's office. The light was streaming past the partly open door, and I paused to knock in order to give myself enough time to prepare myself.

"Come in, Joan-chan!" The headmaster.

I stepped in. For a second, I was expecting to run into another prop like before to take me by surprise, but nothing had chan-

_AGH!  
_

I jumped back in surprise. Scratch that, scratch that! I was wrong! There was a man with an eye-patch! And a gun!

"Don't be surprised, Joan-chan." The headmaster reacted to my short scream in amusement. "This is one of our people, Yagari Toga. He's a professor in this school too."

Another professor? I looked at his uniform. Why was he wearing…? Nevermind. "I-It's a pleasure to meet-"

"Hm, she doesn't look like the type." Ow! He tugged on one of my ponytails. "Where are you getting these people from, Kaito?" How rude!

"Please shut up, Yagari Sensei." He grumbled back. Yes, please calm the pirate down, professor.

"So Joan-chan, I hope you have made your decision," Headmaster Cross pulled me gently closer to the center. "Now I want you to remember that if you take this responsibility, there is no turning back." I took in his words slowly. The attention was only on me now.

"We will do our best to guard you, but there will be constant danger. You will be seeing things that might shock you."

I was already shocked enough, but more I can handle...hopefully.

"You will be going places that are different than the terrain you are used to. Far scarier places."

That was to be expected.

"The rules will be different. And you have to put on a completely different image than you have now."

That…

I stopped.

For a second, my eyes moved to the corner, and I saw Zero standing there with a huge frown. He didn't seem too happy about this. Just like Sayori. My eyes slowly moved to the sunset outside, and I suddenly realized that my father didn't know where I was. He didn't know that I never went home with his fiancé. She would have told him, wouldn't she? But...

_Ow!_ A sting passed through my chest. What was this?

"Joan?"

I stared into the distance. In a quick flash, I caught a glimpse of a detestable memory, and something overcame me. In fact, I felt different inside now that I knew where I was. Not in the headmaster's office, but in the state of my conscience.

Blood. So much blood. Screams. Guns. Fire.

And then something clicked, and I suddenly realized I was wholly out of place.

Was I...doing the right thing?

"What do you say, Joan-chan?"

The headmaster was smiling at me. He was such a nice man, even if he was a hunter. It was the last thing I could think about before the answer came out in a whisper.

"I say…" Yes, say it. "I say no."

"No?" the headmaster raised his brows, and I could tell from the corner of my eye that even Professor Takamiya was somewhat taken aback. My conscience did the same thing.

I repeated with a flinch in my stomach. "I-I decline your offer. I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm ready for such a big assignment."

There was a moment of pause as the hunters exchanged glances. I took the time to contemplate what I had just said. It surprised even me.

"Are you sure about this, Joan-chan? We could have really used your skills." The headmaster reached something from the table.

My camera!

He put it in my hands, and I quickly hugged it to my chest. "But we can't make you do what you don't want to. So we'll let you go. I apologize for the haste."

"Wait a minute," I turned to see Professor Takamiya unhinge his arms. "Are you going to let her go just like that?" What's this?

"We said we were not going to push her." The headmaster replied.

"But her mind says something different." I gulped. Takamiya was looking at me now.

Uh-oh.

"Isn't that right?"

No…I mean, I didn't know...

"Don't go playing with her head. That's not going to work." It was Zero.

"Sadly, I have to agree with the runt." The man called Yagari followed.

"You're both morons. I can clearly see she wants to do it."

What? No.

"Isn't that right, newbie?"

No!

"Enough. Stop forcing her, Kaito." Zero growled. I couldn't help but cower a little, but he had managed to hush my professor. Or at least to the point of revealing a grim look towards me. I swallowed hard.

He knew. He saw right through me with that laser eyes of his.

"So…" I found myself asking timidly before it escaped my mind. "Are you going to erase my memory now?

"I'm afraid we have to," Zero walked forward. A look of relief had crossed his frown. "It may feel different, but it's not going to hurt."

"Wait." I stepped back. "Sayori said some of us can choose to keep the memory of vampires as long as we don't tell anyone. I already learned so much about them and-"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Yagari stepped in. "You know too much to keep it all in your head."

"No, let her." I saw Professor Takamiya speak coldly. Something about his expression was more than intimidating. It worried me. "Let her see for herself what a coward she is."

Pause. A _what_ now?

"Going through all that trouble to teach about vampires. Why did I even bother?"

Bother? Hey wait a minute!

"You said it was not going to be a problem if I backed out!" I raised my voice again. Yes, that's right, professor. What happened to that claim?

"I did say that didn't I?" A smirk crept his face. "I just didn't think you would believe me."

He turned around and left in a huff. I had to open my mouth a little at his nerve.

"What was that about?" I started my rant. "And you hear what he called me? A coward!_ Per amor di Dio_, give him a brain! Calling me a coward when he _knows_ I'm just a simpleton without superpowers, when he _knows_ he-"

"No, you're not a coward, Joan-chan," the headmaster interjected quickly. "He's just always like that, that's all."

Was he now?

"It's not like Kaito to fret over something like this though," the man Yagari sighed and turned towards the door. "Oh well, if this is not gonna go anywhere, I might as well return to the association."

"I suppose so." the headmaster followed. "I'm just glad I let the Night Class skip class this time. Poor Kiryu-kun must feel disappointed to not do his duty today."

I ignored the light punch that Zero threw on him. Somehow, what my professor said bothered me. It unnerved me in the worst way possible.

"I don't understand…why is he mad at me?" I spoke. "He said in the end, it was my choice, didn't he? I didn't intentionally put myself in this position, and you were all weary at first for telling me about vampires, so why-"

"You made the right choice," Zero interrupted. "Being with vampires is never a good thing. That's why we should erase your memory as soon as possible."

"No, please," I grabbed his hand before it made contact with my head. "At least give me the privilege to remember. I've learned something new today…the most extraordinary news I can ever think of." I sighed the longest sigh. I was still troubled. "Please…let me think."

"Joan-chan," the headmaster smiled with pity. "If Kaito-kun is right, and you still want to do it, we'll leave a spot for you. Don't hesitate to still feel indecisive. You just took in a vast amount of information of a different race all in one day. We understand if you still need more time."

"Except we don't have more time," Zero frowned. Quite the mood turner. "This is not one of your highly privileged job offerings. It's a life and death situation that is not suited for all humans. And the more time we waste, the more hunters will die. We already lost five in three weeks."

Five? Good lord...

"I think it's best that you don't get involved. You have great photography skills, I'll give you that. But like you said, it may be too much for you."

The headmaster was right. It was natural for him to think that way. And this was a job for a detective. A detective-hunter if you want to call it. How could someone like me help out? They must have made a mistake asking me.

And yet…

No. I already said no.

"Please excuse me, headmaster, Zero, I would like to go home now."

"Of course. But know that we don't always give one responsibility to keep his or her memory. Just this once, we'll bend the rules. And only because you gave us your word."

"My lips are shut. Thank you headmaster."

I walked out the door and down the steps without a further word. Something was troubling me. It was my stupid conscience. I was irritated. But why was I irritated? I had plenty of other things to take pictures of. There was no scarcity there. I should have enough of running after danger. This part of me had to stop.

But oh, what an opportunity this would have been.

No.

Just one more.

No, Joan, no.

One more chance to put myself in the wild!

"If you don't shut your trap, conscience, I will_ alimentare il vostro __viso__ al__ corvi!_" I jabbed a finger between my forehead. _Ow..._I was really going mad.

"Does your native tongue just automatically come out when you please?"

I stopped pointing at my head, and turned to answer. "If needs be, then ye-" Pause. "Oh!"

It was Professor Takamiya. My insides churned again.

"I-I thought you left, sensei-"

"Why didn't you just say you wanted to do it?" He blurted out...and with that weird tone of urgency. "Why did you back out?"

I didn't want to hear this now. "I already gave my reason. You have no right to make me do what I won't and cannot do."

"You don't know that yet. And it wouldn't have bothered me if you were serious about your decision. Which you are not." He pointed at my hands. "You are fidgeting. That tells me something."

He found out. I stopped myself instantly. But I knew what he meant; my fidgeting was not something that was going to go away easily.

"Something happened before didn't it?" he continued. "And I can tell that in the back of your mind, you are desperately etching to take this job."

"Please understand, sensei, no matter how much you can see through me, the matter stands is that I can't do it." I was surprised how nonchalantly I said that without a flinch. Cool and poised, just what I wanted to say without stuttering.

I walked further out in the school-grounds where the moonlight shone right above my head. A great picture to have.

"My father brought me here to settle down. To live a normal life, only long enough to…to find a cure." Yes…that. It ached even more when I brushed my hand against my collarbone. "I already had my share of dares with the beasts I'm familiar with. My father thinks I should stop. And I think so too."

"No, you are just forcing yourself to think that. I know you are not satisfied. You're not happy just being here." So right. His words were so dead on, it made me uncomfortable. "And just so you know, I know how that feels. I've been there once too."

"I'm sure you were." I wasn't going to deny that, seeing that he was a hunter and all. But I had to wonder. How did it feel the first time when he faced something so horrible and malicious? The first time...when he killed? Even if I myself had not done the same thing…I had come close. Yes, very close.

But that was for another time to think about. This was not the time or place to question about the past. The darkness crept into the town beyond the gates, and I knew going by myself was not a good idea at all. Not after what happened in the alley.

"Well? Have I changed your mind yet?"

I sighed at his haughtiness. It was hard calling him a professor when he acted this way. "No…" I forced back a sigh. "Not yet."

His expression changed once again, but he did not say anything.

"I do…need a way to go home though." I pointed towards the gates. "It's stupid to go out there on my own."

"Well don't look at me, newbie" he turned around with a gruff. Just as I expected. "I'm not your babysitter."

"Who said anything about a babysitter? It's rude to leave a lady out in the streets alone." I folded my arms.

I waited for my professor to turn and scan me with his eyes again. "Very well." He pulled something…no, someone out from behind the bushes.

"Yagari-sensei…"

I jumped again. How did he-? Was he there the whole time?

"…since you're tired of waiting on me sensei, why don't you go escort my student home for the night?"

The other man shook him off. "What are you talking about? I'm not going to play the chauffeur of your pupils. Forget it."

"Too bad, sensei. She-"

"Please, can one of you just make up your mind and be a decent human being?" Their stupid argument was getting on my nerves. "I don't live very far, really."

Kaito nodded. "You heard the kid. Besides, it's awkward for a professor to walk side by side with a student." Right, especially when that professor had a lashing mouth.

"Ugh, fine, if awkwardness is the problem here. At least I know I'm old enough to be her father…I think," Yagari motioned me to follow. "Come on, let's go before I change my mind."

It wasn't long before we left the lit grounds of the academy, and by some weird impulse, I turned to see if my professor had left too. Sure enough, he was gone. Yagari took me through the pitch-black streets, and the walk, I was surprised to say, ended up much more pleasant than I expected. The man was a bit moody, but he wasn't Zero-moody. At least he started a conversation, asking more about me and talking very little bit about himself. Of course I wanted to question about this association they belonged in, but the man had a gun. Yes, a gun. And even an idiot knows you do not go against a pirate with a four-foot weapon of death.

"Well we're here. What did you say your name was again? Jade?"

I looked up towards the second floor. The light was on. My father must have come home. "It's Joan."

"Alright then, kid. Take care of yourself." And without even a goodnight, he left.

So far, so good. I made my way inside, and my head swarmed with conflicting thoughts again. I did what I knew was right. My father, after all, would not have wanted me to get into trouble again. And we were living here temporarily. Soon, we would have a real home. A real quiet place to stay. And even to my dismay…we would be a family. With _that_ woman, but a family nonetheless.

I tried to welcome that thought. But I was still fidgeting. Sleep was not going to come to me at all tonight.

"Papi, I've come home."

"Jadae Armani, where have you been?"

I saw my father stand up from the couch in a fit of rage and worry. This was not like him at all. Uh-oh.

"What do you mean? I was at school for class."

"I thought Jade brought you home. I came back an hour ago thinking that you were resting…"

"What? The lady dropped me off at school, didn't she tell you?" What the heck!

"No. I tried calling her but her line was busy. Even if she did drop you off, at least you could have let me know." Yes, Papi, blame it on me. "And your evening classes were supposed to end two hours ago. Don't tell me you walked all by yourself home in this time of night."

"Don't worry, I got one of the professors to escort me." I was not going to mention names. Or what had happened today.

"Okay…well as long as you're fine." He brushed his hand through my hair lovingly. "Just…let me know what you do now and then. I worry about you too much."

I know. I think he worried more about me now than he did when I was a child. But I couldn't blame him. I loved him for that. But…how I was supposed to explain what I was told today?

Or worse, what I really wanted to do?

"H-how was your day?" I forced myself to ask casually.

"Eh, nothing out of the ordinary. Got good shots from higher ground. Peaceful town too...it got the job done much faster." His chuckle made me shiver. Was ignorance really a bliss? "How about y-"

"Nothing happened. Learned some math, some ethics. Talked with friends. That's all. Goodnight, _ti voglio bene_." I placed a quick peck on his cheek. A very quick one.

In a matter of minutes, I prepared some curry and tortilla rolls and headed to the roof of our apartment. I could sit there under the moonlight all night and think; think as long as I wanted to, and enough to calm my troubled mind.

So I learned about vampires. I flinched. Even now, it seemed so bizarre and unreachable, but they were real. Real because I did come across one in the academy, the "tamed" ones. And the "untamed" ones...what were they again? Level D...no, E. They were the biggest problem. Or at least, for now. At least, that's how much I could recollect. But what was more troubling was my position. I was given this offer to track one, and I turned it down. Yes good, Joan, good. That's what you should do. Sayori was right. This _is_ too dangerous for you. It would be impractical to do something so foolish. She would be happy. And also your father, remember. He worries about you. What more do you want than their happiness?

Right…

I took a hold of the camera that I had brought with me. I directed the iris at my face, and the flash went off before I could blink. The aftermath: my brightly lit complexion in front of darkness. Two dark brown ponytails reaching to my shoulders. Hazel green eyes. Olive toned skin. A scar.

My thumb absentmindedly pressed the next button. Nothing. My other pictures were gone. Even the hazy shot of the fake vampire.

I placed the camera down softly.

And I cried.

xx

* * *

xx

Jona-kun, I brought some chocolates." Hm? Sayori took out a small box towards me. "It's my birthday."

I suppressed a yawn. We were both standing by the door to our supplementary class. There were only few minutes left before the Day class students were done for the day and ours began. But I wasn't in the mood to learn. I haven't been for the last two days. Ever since I learned about vampires, they were the only things I could think about.

Dream after dream, search after search. I wanted to learn more. Internet just talked about the obvious myth and other versions modernists made up. Were the "real" vampires any similar? I was still lost in my decision. Irritation was creeping through my mind like bees in a hive. Takamiya sensei had not said anything further, but I could tell he was disappointed. God knows why. There were no lack of criminal investigators. Or photographers.

"Jona-kun?"

I smiled. "Why are you giving _me_ chocolates? Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"I'm not much of a sweet tooth, but my parents don't listen. I thought we could share."

"Meaning you want me to have all of it, right?" I chuckled. "Alright. Happy birthday."

The bell rang, and the students, especially the females, rushed out in a swarm of excited screams.

Sayori sighed. "I guess they can't contain themselves. Especially after yesterday when the Night Class were kept from going to class."

That's right. "Do you know why?"

She lowered her voice. "Zero-kun said it's because of the recent attacks that has been going on. The Night Class knew some of these victims, and they're using class time to investigate into this mess."

"Wait…I thought it was just the hunters that were being attacked?" I shivered. Wasn't it?

"Apparently some of _them_ have been hunted as well. No one can tell who it is. There are so many suspects."

Okay, maybe it was a good thing I didn't sign up. If the vampires couldn't figure out the killer, then I most certainly was not going to have any luck either.

"I'm glad you're telling me about this. You were being so hesitant before."

"Well you know about them now, don't you?" She answered. "What's the point of keeping secrets?"

Good. She finally caught on.

"I'm just happy you didn't accept what the hunters wanted you to do. We'll have more time to talk."

When the classroom was finally empty, we made our way in. That's when an important question struck my head.

"Say, Yori-chan…how did you end up knowing about vampires? You're not like the other girls, and yet you're just a student like everyone else." I went further. "You don't take day classes either. May I ask why?"

She didn't speak as she placed herself in a seat next to me. "It's a long story."

"I'm not dying anytime soon."

"I…can't tell you right now."

Not again. "What happened to not keeping secrets?"

"Well what about you?" she turned on me like a viper. "You say that I don't know much about you, so why don't you tell me now?" Uh-oh, shouldn't have asked. "Why are you here, Jona-kun? And taking supplementary classes too?"

This was not good.

"Zero-kun said you came from Africa, but you're Italian and you speak Japanese quite well." She turned her whole body towards me. "And the hunters are not supposed to tell any humans about vampires, especially to a newcomer like you."

Her last statement hit me like a chord. Not that I appreciated the privilege, but she did have a point. Why did they really want me?

And why was my professor upset when I didn't accept the challenge?

"Listen, Sayori," I breathed. I didn't know where to start. "There was something back in the safari when…"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

A scream.

I stood up automatically. What was that?

Sayori and I both bolted towards the door in surprise. There were only few students in the hallway, but they all stared in one direction. It was a girl panting while two of her friends cringed on to her for support. They had come from outside, and all of their expressions were white as stone.

Oh no…

"What happened?" few of the students asked in a rush.

"We saw…night...burn. One...someone…burn!" the girl spouted out words. But it didn't make any sense.

Burn? Night...Class?

"What are you talking about?" someone else tried to shake her out of her shock.

"It was horrible!" the other girl chose to speak. "We went ahead towards the Moon Dorm and saw our friend running towards us. She said someone was burning, and we saw it too!"

"Someone…" the third girl shouted in fright. "Someone put himself on fire and was laughing madly!"

"He turned to ashes!" the first girl finally screamed. "He turned to ashes!"

Within seconds, I rushed into the classroom and glued myself to the window. The Moon dorm was in clear view from there. Burning. Ashes. Vampire. Attack.

And I saw it.

Even without realizing it, the clicks had gone off furiously like a machine gun. And once again, that strange rush of excitement flooded my brain.

Someone, even if it looked like a moving stream of black, had escaped the academy walls in a hurry.

And I...I suppressed a gasp.

I had caught him.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! I really hope this 1****st**** POV is working well. By the way, I'm sure the Italian phrases can be easily translated through Google translator. Other than that, please leave comments! **


	5. The Spark of a Search

**New chapter, hoho! Anyway, I had time to update because of spring break. I wish I get more time, I really do. Hope people are liking this story so far!**

**By the way, you all know the Touma pureblood clan from the canon right? Although we saw only one who (SPOILER) hurt Yuuki in chapter 60(?), the one here is his relative. Not as vile though...and well, we'll see him more in the story later. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Spark of a Search**

Anxiety. Pure anxiety. I couldn't say much else.

What happened? What was happening?

So much. So refreshing. It seized my brain, and that was the end of it.

I didn't want to do this but…I had to. I have to!

I was there. I was there to see it. To watch it escape. I captured it, even if it was just a spontaneous record of a second. Even if it was not the real thing, I had proved himself. I had it. I had the skills for it.

No…but I said…

I must have said wrong.

Why...why couldn't I make up my mind? I was not like this. I shouldn't be like this. This coldness. This twitching. Ever since… ever since that day, I couldn't stop it. And now, and now…my own conscience was contradicting me. It had suddenly taken its own presence and wanted to control…control…

"Takamiya-sensei." I spoke out loud. That was right. I was here…here in headmaster's office. This was where I ended up after what happened. What recently happened…oh no, what did this mean?

"It's definitely not a human, that's for sure." He was speaking now, his eyes fixated at my camera. "Even with your intensely fast shutter speed, the thing still looks like a blur."

"W-was it an intruder? Or one of the Night Class students?" My voice was quivering, but I couldn't tell whether it was out of anxiety or fear.

"That's what our association president went to check on now. But my hunches are it's not one of them."

"And those girls? You said the Day class has no idea that they are vampi-"

"I know. That's what makes things difficult." I noticed his frown, and I realized how serious he had become…much more than he was with me. "We weren't expecting this to happen. A case like this for a vampire to put on a homicidal public display…it's not something we have dealt with too much. Nevertheless, Zero and Yagari-sensei are working on erasing their memories. The other kids…well, even if we led them to believe that it was all a misunderstanding, there's no doubt that some of them would grow suspicious."

"This is bad, isn't it?" Yeah…very bad. The reputation of the Night Class was highly at stake. What would the Day Class think of them now? What would happen to them if this happened again? If…

"You have to know something." Hmm? He let out a sigh. "You have to know…that the last time the vampires' identity was discovered, the headmaster closed down the Night Class for good." The last time? When was…? "It took awhile to erase everyone's memories, with exceptions of a few. After that…well it's been tough. Only recently did he decide to reopen the Night Class again…for new vampires who share in the pacifist ideals, even though I think that's all bullshit."

So…this happened before? But then, what about… "What about now? Does this mean he will get rid of them again?" I was expecting the worst.

"I would think so. If a dilemma happens more than once, you don't support the cause anymore." His eyes moved to the door. "Regardless, break is coming soon. Once the students go home…we'll decide then what really needs to be done."

"We got some of the hunters to scope the perimeter." I turned. Oh, it was Zero! He came back. "The girls are alright…but there's another problem."

Oh no. I tensed. What was it now? Takamiya sensei…yes, I noticed he was thinking the same thing too.

"The Night Class is apparently innocent, but what's weird is that during interrogation, none of them noticed any particular activity outside their dorm. The burning, the fire? They didn't see it. And they agreed that the place it was said to happen was in clear view from their windows."

"They could be lying." I looked to my professor. Was it possible?

"Yeah, I'm getting that vibe too." Zero said as well.

"Did you check the area where the girl saw the burning?" I found myself blurting out. "Perhaps a match, gasoline, or…or burnt particles…"

"I smelled it from miles away, and so did the Night Class." He interrupted right away. And with a frown. Oh. Right. That too. But…that frown. And that harsh glare. Did he…? "Why are you here anyway?"

That question; I was expecting it. Eh…how to answer that? Because…because… "She decided to join the team." I flinched at my professor's words. That was not what I wanted him to say.

"You have no idea what you want to do, do you?" Zero's voice stung my ear. "What happened to not being able to take the responsibility?" He was mad, definitely. But he was right. What happened to that?

"N-no! I didn't say anything! I still haven't decided yet." I gulped a few times to force back that horrible yearning for denial. "I just acted out of impulse, really! These pictures are all I have for you...i-in case you need them."

I was right too. I was still indecisive about the offer, and I hadn't agreed yet. This was just me being helpful, that's all. But he wasn't satisfied. He turned to my professor instead. "Kaito, I am not having an amateur working on this!" Oh no…he was _really_ angry.

"Relax Zero. I think she deserves a little payment for her work. She turned out to be quite useful." I parted my mouth a bit. Was that…was that a compliment? And he was showing Zero the picture…yes, the madman. The supposed culprit that escaped the academy walls in a hurry.

"We know from this that someone did come from the outside. And that he took the west route past the library and Moon dorm. If anything, we should retrace his steps and speculate if he really _did_ decide to frighten the Day Class girls or not."

A sigh. Phew! I was off the chair for now. And yes, professor, an excellent plan! That's what detective work was all about. I felt pleased. Yes, the pleasure for doing something worthwhile. The anxiety…yes, my heart was pumping loudly now. It didn't matter if I was part of the team or not, I provided at least some assistance. This is exactly what I craved for.

"You coming, newbie?"

What was that? My senses jolted to see my professor at the door. Zero...he already left, but what...what did he say? "I'm sorry?"

"Well you do want to know what is happening, don't you?"

Again that beating heart, pumping in exhilaration. Even then, I didn't know what to think. "I can come? But I thought I wasn't..."

"You took the pictures, newbie. Even if you haven't plucked up the courage to accept, you're better off seeing the outcome of your work."

Work? No, no, it wasn't that. I just did what I thought was right. I already told Zero...it was instinct that drove me. Nothing more. Yes the pictures could help in the investigation, but that was the only reason why I gave them to him. What else was I needed for?

And yet...and yet...screw it, who was I kidding?

"You're right." I took a deep breath. "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside in the coolness, nothing seemed to stir. That was peculiar. It was mid-evening, just around the time when we would be having supplementary classes and the Day Class girls would start huddling towards the Moon dorm. But there were only few near the gates when we passed. Maybe it was still too early. The students who started the commotion, they must have forgotten what they saw by now. But the others…I wonder if some of them were being cautious?

"Good evening, Takamiya sensei!" Excited shrills hit my eardrums. Ouch, so bloody loud! It was two of the fangirls. "Have you gotten used to being called sensei yet?"

"Mmm almost. It still feels weird though." It was all he responded with a flirty smile. So there was a flirtatious side to him too? Zero and I could only afford a sigh as he continued. "Say, can you girls be a little less noisy today? I have to do some field work for our next lesson and well…I would like some space."

"Okay!" Woah, they agreed so easily. I guess that event didn't affect them that much. I heard Zero grumble a bit at them, but we continued on our way. Somewhere.

"Behind the library. That's where we should start." My professor was leading us towards another building, farther away from the Day Class students. In fact, there was hardly anyone as the trees became denser and denser. This must have been part of the academy that I did not explore yet. But where…?

"Stay behind me." What? Zero pushed me lightly to the back. I was surprised that he didn't say anything else about me being there. Did Takamiya convince him in some way?

"What's going on?" I whispered curiously.

"We've got company."

Company? Who…?

Oh!

Was it? We approached a small clearing, and I saw them. Again. Those beautiful creatures. The face of the lion that had struck me with fascination. The Night Class. The vampires.

"We've come to see what had happened. Clearly this cannot be left ignored." The lion, no…the dorm president I think. What was his name?

"Touma, we don't blame you or your peers." Oh, the headmaster was here too. And Yagari sensei. "But having a vampire commit grave indecency in front of humans and escaping under your eyes is certainly going to cause many problems."

"Yeah, and as a pureblood, you should have noticed this before anyone. The association isn't liking this." Yagari sensei shook his head. That's right. The vampire hierarchy…the pureblood, and everything else underneath.

"I understand. I am not pleased about this either." The dorm president lowered his head. It was awful…seeing him like this. "But my strength is not the same as the previous dorm president." The previous…? "After what he did to my close relative few years ago…our powers haven't been the same. But this…this is not something that should go out of hand."

Who was he talking about? What had happened to his relative?

"Anyway, we may possibly get a lead." Hey! Takamiya sensei suddenly swiped my camera out of my hands. That was when all their eyes fell on me. Uh-oh. Another gulp.

"She's the Day Class student with the camera." The dorm president passed a slight smile. He seemed kind. But…that's right, I still should be on my guard. Especially when he, no they…were giving me that look. I shivered. This was the first time…wow, I was actually facing those creatures for the first time. The tamed ones at least. Extraordinary, and yet if I didn't know what they were, I would never have guessed it.

"Yes, you can say she's our newest addition. For now anyway." The headmaster continued. "It was Kaito's idea. Said we needed to do something different."

"You can all yell at me later. But see this." My professor passed the camera around, and I saw the vampires inspect those pictures I took with great concentration. Surely they didn't need to use it to trace the intruder's whereabouts? According to my knowledge of carnivores, they picked up a foreigner's scent in seconds. So…wouldn't they be able to sniff him out already?

"Just what I thought. The intruder was trying to trick us." Trick? I stared at sempai Touma to contemplate his next set of words. "The scent we picked up was beyond his route."

"What does that supposed to mean?" Yagari sensei raised his voice. I wish I could too if I had one. There was so much that I still could not understand.

"The burning smell." Zero? "The reeking of a wild vampire…they came from places that the intruder did not cross. I noticed that too." So that meant…?

"My peers will check these areas immediately." And with a snap of Touma sempai's fingers, the other Night Class members disappeared. Just like that…in a blink of an eye.

"I'm going too. I have to follow that trail."

"Wait, Zero-kun." The headmaster grabbed him. "What about prefect duty?"

Eh? What? How was he even thinking…?

"You're worrying about _that_ more than what's going on?" Zero's voice was as loud as those girls. But he did have a point.

"I can't cancel the Night Class again. We've already raised enough suspicions."

Zero grumbled back. I wouldn't want to manage a herd of chattering girls either. But headmaster was right too. If only…well, there was still an hour before they came out of the gates. How long did it take to follow a trail? Perhaps…

"Newbie, you're in charge." Hm? Takamiya sensei...did he just ask me to... "Why don't you handle your peers for today?"

Huh?

"I give you the privilege of being a prefect for the day, just to please that twitchy wild moments you seem to have."

WHAT? _...WHAT?_

"Good, thank god. Then I'm off." Zero! Hey! Wait, no! But...

"Hmm, not a bad idea." Headmaster? "I didn't consider prefect duty to be helpful. Well suited for her slick agility." No! Never! That was a big no-no!

"Good, then it's done."

"It's not done!" I blurted out. Yes, time for me to add a few words. "We're not even done investigating! There's still something on the loose and…"

"That's what we're going to handle obviously. Hunters are already scoping the area for extra security. Your work is done for today, newbie."

"You mean that's it?" I looked from one face to the other. "I'm not going to be chasing the bad guy too?"

"Do you have a weapon?" I turned to Yagari sensei. Weapon? Oh…er…

"N-no but…"

"Then you're not chasing the bad guy." A series of giggles followed. My insides bloated in embarrassment. Slick.

"What more did you expect?" Takamiya sensei spoke through his slight laughter. "I didn't say you were going any further than this, especially since _you_ said this is too dangerous for you."

"We should have just erased her memory." Yagari sighed.

"No, no, that's not what..." I stepped back a bit. "I-I didn't mean...I just thought..." What was I mumbling? This was ridiculous! I was acting like a blabbering idiot!

"It's okay, Joan-chan, I understand your anxiety." The headmaster...thank goodness! At least he was thoughtful and kind enough to break the awkward circle. "Prefect duty is an equally tough job, you know. And we could use someone like you for it." Oh no, he was dead-set on that assignment again. "Think of it as a kind of game. I think you can keep them behind boundaries quite well." Thanks headmaster. Just like taming cattle. Favorite job in the world. Not in a million years!

"It's either that or your memory erased." Yagari added. "Take your pick."

What? Now I have choices? I could understand not doing anything else for them, but why did I have to be forced into...?

"Touma-sempai." I slightly jumped. Oh! The other vampires came back. Again without any rustle or footsteps, as if they appeared from midair. But, hey there...something was in their hands.

"We found this. A broken egg." One of them exposed it in the light. An egg? "With a piece of a ribbon inside." A red ribbon. This was…

"We couldn't look too much with the Day Class students present outside," the other continued, "but the culprit did scale the wall with ease and left through the trees. We found some eggshells around the area where we picked up the scent. They didn't lead anywhere. But this was found at the edge of the wall along his route."

Hmm...an obvious clue.

"What was the purpose of leaving this?" Yagari sensei sniffed it. "Smells like some kind of chemical."

"Must have used it to create the burning smell. A scent that only we could pick up." Touma sempai frowned. Something was wrong. "I see now…" Huh? See what?

"We'll keep this as evidence with the association." Takamiya sensei took it from his hands. But wait, what did he see? What about the smell? What about the intruder who lit himself on fire? Did something like that happen at all? "Zero should have something by now. Yagari and I will go and check things out."

"Yes, and we should be going back. Don't want to miss our classes today." The other vampires disappeared without Touma-sempai having to say another word. And the hunters...well, they were already gone before I could move a limb. Always running, poo!

"Let's go, Joan-chan!" _Poof._ Ow, the headmaster had to slap me in the back! Where it hurt. "Your duty awaits in a few more minutes!" Oh boy_, that_. I guess I didn't have a choice. Ah well, there was nothing else to look forward to for the day. At least it was better than moping around frantically in the house. Maybe...yeah, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe it could get my mind off of everything that had happened so far.

"Excuse me, headmaster. Do you mind if I have a little word with the young lady?" Hm? My ears jolted in alert. Who said...? "It won't take long, I promise." Touma sempai! A rumble in my stomach. What? H-he wanted to speak to me?

"Alright, Touma." No, headmaster! "Just be careful with her…she's just learned about your kind." You can't leave me alone with… "See you later, Joan-chan!" With...

"Armani Joan."

Something hot blazed through my skin when I realized it was just him and I there. The lion and the prey. It was then that I realized how frightened I was at his presence. So tall...but he was one of _them_. This was not good! How could the headmaster…?

"Armani, are you listening?" Huh? I turned. That face. That beautiful face, clear with light hazel eyes and blonde hair that fell short across the sides. A vampire, a…what was it? A pureblood. Said to be the most powerful of all. And I felt it...that distinct powerful aura. Like a magnet that kept me to my place. I should be scared. Very scared. What did he want from me?

"Y-yes?" It was all I could say.

"I appreciate your assistance. And the determination you are putting forth to help the hunters." I blinked hard. What's that? Compliments from a vampire! Was it possible?

"Th-thank you. It was really no-"

"But I sense that they are not chasing after the right source. Do you feel that way too?"

I looked up, startled. Was I being asked about the current crime? But how was I...? "I am not the right person to ask, sempai. I've yet to learn anything of what is going on."

He scanned his eyes over me. Goodness, not again! My professor, now him. The heat. And oh, my poor panicked heart. "It's just my speculation," he continued, "but I feel that what's been happening is a series of planned events. Something with a purpose, although I don't know what it could be. But I do know for certain that the supposed incident of the intruder who lit himself on fire to scare the humans is just a hoax. And that whoever is involved is purposely playing with us."

"I…" A trick. A hoax…so, what had happened, or _didn't_ happen, it was something deliberate? I had a hunch. He was right…I did felt hesitant about this so-called fire. The Night Class did not see it, there was no evidence of it besides the smell, and _that_ supposedly came from the ribbon that let off some kind of odor. And yet, I didn't smell it…only the vampires and hunters did. What kind of chemical was it anyway? But most importantly… "The three students said they saw someone lighting himself on fire. And it was not a joke…they really were scared." I swallowed before continuing. "Takamiya sensei said the Night Class could be in jeopardy over this. We need to know who is lying and who is telling the truth."

"I know. I don't want this to happen at all. But you're right," Hn? He was stepping closer to me now. "You do have the right to know. And I will say neither of us are lying."

What was that? I suddenly felt a chill run down my one shoulder. His hand. Oh gosh, it was cold but…incredibly soft when he placed it there. Why was he…?

"I think you can understand what is happening here. If this was a hoax, someone was tricked. If anything, you shouldn't waste your time with prefect duty today." Eh? I shouldn't? "Especially someone close to you may be in danger outside of school."

What? A jolt passed through my mind. Danger? Outside the academy? "What do you mean, sempai?" Who was it? But he continued to stare at me. He knew what I was thinking.

"You want me to…" The answer somehow came through my lips. "Follow Zero?"

A nod. "You've got something they don't. Recording evidence." He placed my camera in my hands. That's right! "I suggest you hurry."

"But the Day Class students, they…"

"It's alright. We can handle them. This isn't the first time when a prefect failed to show up for work."

Suddenly, as if an invisible rope pulled me from somewhere unknown, I felt myself break into a run. No…no, please tell me…

I didn't know where I was supposed to go or where Zero and the others ran off to. I didn't intend to listen to Touma sempai just because I was eager and frantic. But what he said made me quake in apprehension. I was suddenly worried. I was very worried.

Someone in danger. Someone I know…within the town? I could only think of one. Right then and there, nothing swarmed my mind than one person alone.

_Papi._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Street after street, past all the narrow buildings, I felt strange. Darn it, how far was home? I didn't think I've ever went this far! And I was running too!

Exhausted upon fear, yes that's how I felt. My father…I completely forgot he was open to every danger imaginable. And from wandering the town…taking pictures for work. Stupid! Stupid _stupid_ Joan for not thinking sooner!

I had to get home. Had to hope that he was alright. Oh, please be alright! _Dio…per favore!_

_Dio_…

...what was that?

I stopped. To my right, a narrow passageway between two buildings. Stairs leading down. But…something, no someone was down there.

"Hello?" A person…a girl? But it was hard to tell with the long shadow. Almost sunset. I looked around, and looked at the end of the steps. That someone hadn't moved. "Excuse me?" Should I go down? Should I help? No, no, the place was dark. I was caught in this trap before. "Excuse me, are you alright?"

Nothing.

"You shouldn't be sitting by yourself at this time." This was ridiculous. "It's not safe, you know." I had to get home!

And then…what's that? Did I hear crying? Was this person crying? "Oh great…" I quickly trotted to the bottom of the steps. An open terrace. Had to make this quick. Had to…wait a minute.

The person. No way…She was sitting sprawled on the ground, face in her palms. And it was a girl from…from my school. The girl who saw… "Hey! You're one of the Day Class students! What are you doing here?"

A choked sob. What the heck? Why was she crying? "Are you okay?" I sat closer and touched her shoulders. Oh…they were cold. But…no, there was no time to stall. "We can't sit here. Come on." I tried to pick her up gently. "I'll take you back to the academy." No budging. Crap, it was too dark. What if there was…that _thing_?

Fear. Sweat. Come on! "Let's go, we can't…"

"The…scnd…'ter…" What? She was speaking. "The scnd…'oter…" What was she saying?

"I'm sorry?" Her words were coming out in mumbles. I couldn't hear with her head down. This was not good.

"The second daughter…" she raised her head. What the? "…shall light the pyre." Her eyes were wide, almost lost. Where…where was she staring at?

"The second daughter shall light the pyre." Daughter? Pyre? She stood up. Wait! Stop! I tried to look at the source of her entrancement. I couldn't see. But I couldn't move either.

A cold shiver made me quake. This was not normal. This was not her at all! But I sat still and kept watching. Why couldn't I move? Where was she going? The darkness…the darkness…

What…

She took something out of her pocket.

…was she…

"The second daughter shall light the pyre…"

She bent down.

"…and commence chaos in this unsightly hour…"

…doing…?

And then a spark. I saw a spark. A fire! A trail of fire towards the darkness.

And. And…

OH MY GOD!

I screamed. I could do nothing but scream.

A man. Oh my god…he was…he was hanging from somewhere. Hung to death…and around him, all around him. Oh good god, good god! String…no ribbons! Tied around his joints…making him suspend in spread eagle form. And fire! Oh my god, the fire was consuming him!

"Help!" I screamed. "Someone help!"

She lit him on fire. She lit him on fire!

"PLEASE HELP!"

My heart…my head…oh good lord, I can't believe…!

"...'oan!"

My head…aghh, I was feeling dizzy. The smoke…it was rocking me.

"Joan!"

Who was…calling my name…?

"Hey!"

I can't see…I can't hear…I felt my knees go weak. Falling...falling...

"…oan! Wa...p!"

Fire. Fire everywhere…

"w…kep!"

Please just let me…

"Joan!"

...Let me...

"Wake up!"

…let me sleep…

* * *

**Comment! Thanks a bunchies.**


	6. Child of the Wild

**I'm back with another chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Child of the Wild**

The scorched grass did not hurt my feet.

I was here.

Children…women…running. Running. Screaming.

Why was I here?

Fire. Fire? No…not fire.

Where did they leave?

Waves of smoke. No, of vapor. No, of…chemical?

Come back…

Sounds of thunder. Of clapping. Of many feet galloping away.

Please come back!

Alone. All alone here.

Please stop!

Alone.

No…a cry. A child. A baby. Someone else. Who was out there? Should I walk to it?

Yes…yes.

A small creature. A cub. Crying. Weeping. Wrapped in a blanket.

Pick it up, Joan. Pick it up.

No.

_The second daughter…_

W-what?

It was speaking.

_The second daughter….shall light the pyre…_

Face of a monster. Oh god…a monster!

_And bring forth…_

Run Joan.

…_the end of little Jadae._

Run!

"M-mama…" The words breezed out of my lips. My head felt light. W-what h-happened? Cold…I felt chilly. My eyes still closed. Blink and open, Joan. Open your eyes.

But sleep.

Enough…the dream has ended. Must open my eyes.

Opened. I saw…and a dim yellow light flooded my vision. Where was I?

Slowly I sat up. A small room, with nothing else but a lamp and my camera on a small table and the bed in which I was sleeping.

But how…how did I get here?

Silence. Nothing seemed to stir, except my legs that shuffled out from under the covers. I stood up.

Ow…my legs stiff. Still weak. I could fall down.

Fall down…

Suddenly I remembered. Fire. A tumult of anxiety.

And realization. _Dio mio_…

"Look who's awake."

Who..? I turned and saw a familiar face. Just like many times before he began with a curious mocking tone. But no…that was beyond my concern now.

"Takamiya sensei, it was that girl," I rushed up to him, words spilling out like crazy. "That Day class girl who said she saw the burning near the Moon Dorm? She was there in the streets, where she was _not_ supposed to be! I saw her crying, yes, horribly crying. And then she—"

"Did something that made you pass out, right?" I raised a brow at his words. "Seems like you fell into a horrible trap. Keep talking."

He stood so close to me in anticipation that I forgot to question our surrounding. That's right, where were we? And did he bring me here? No, psh, the girl. Back to her…

"Who told you to leave the academy?" Zero? He came into the room too. Angry. Though somehow, I did not feel scared this time. "Cross gave you an assignment to do prefect duty, and you ditch it to do something stupid…again!"

"A student just lit a man on fire and you're calling _me_ stupid for being there before any of you could stop her?" I spoke loud and clear, my boldness building up the energy that I had suppressed. He went quiet, and I felt my courage grow a bit. "I found that Day class girl in some kind of open courtyard—by herself, and like I said, moaning with tears. She wouldn't move or say anything when I asked her why she was there. It was as if she was in a world of her own...like in a trance."

"She was." What? My professor agreed. So, my hunch was right. "How exactly did she light the fire?"

"A match." I remembered. "She stood up at some point and struck the ground with it. It was too dark to tell but there might have been a trail of gasoline that made the flames go straight to where…where that man…" I swallowed. That sight...oh god, that _terrible_ sight.

"That man was a level D vampire—can't be easily killed by a human. There was no gasoline on the ground either, but the match we found." Zero continued. "Though strange…it did not look used at all."

What? I frowned. But the match should have been black after being struck! And no gasoline? How…?

"What happened when I passed out?" I remembered how dizzy I got, but it felt more like my eyelids had become droopy, as if I was given a big dose of sleeping pills. I knew I felt immensely sleepy, and I was dropping…yeah, losing my grip on solid ground. "And the man and the girl…did they...?"

"The girl we took back to the hospital wing. She collapsed right after you but is fine now." Takamiya sensei frowned. "The vampire surprisingly…as you can tell…"

"He died." I stated the obvious. True…nothing could survive those huge flames, although it seemed to me that he was already dead before that. Yeah…those ribbons. Tight around his throat. Hung contorted to his end. Vampires couldn't be killed easily, and if it wasn't the fire that killed him, it was something else. Suicide? Was he the one who trespassed the academy grounds? But why would he do that to himself?

I then thought about Touma sempai's words. A hoax.

"That man…this was all set up." I thought hard about the possibility. "The Day class girl did not see a fire back then. The vampires were not lying; there probably was no fire." I breathed in excitement. "The man might have somehow hypnotized her to panic and spread the word…just long enough for him to escape with a false trail. They were both involved." It surprised me how the pieces seemed to fit, although why it was ever done still baffled me.

"Makes sense. Good, you're catching on, newbie." A smile. Wow…Takamiya sensei had never thrown that one on me before. It uplifted me in the strangest way possible.

"But there are still things you missed." The smile disappeared. Darn. "First, that level D wasn't the one who hypnotized the Day class girl. They were both controlled by a certain other, or else he wouldn't have decided to kill himself and let the girl burn his corpse." He was right. "Why he was killed at all makes me think he either failed at his job, or the mastermind loves to put on public display."

"Has this been the only time he or eh, _she_ has done this?" I thought about the past few crimes. "Putting on gruesome public displays I mean?"

"Yes and no. At least it didn't involve a human student." Right, her. "As for the student herself, she must have found a way to resist our memory erasing charm, because she was still being controlled afterward without our knowing and wandered off the school grounds easily."

"Add to the list the chemically-induced eggshells we found and the useless match." Zero inserted. How peculiar.

"It's not always that these things are overseen, and whoever controlled both of them must know how to evade our techniques. He or she could have even been under our noses the whole time." Takamiya sensei…he looked so frustrated. "Whoever it is, they're committing these crimes without leaving any evidence. Or rather, false evidence that is misleading us."

Ah, so the criminal was an intelligent one. So much that he was fooling not only the hunters, but vampires as well. "And you're saying that another vampire is doing this?"

"Not just a vampire, but a pureblood. It's one of them." Zero grumbled. A pureblood…like Touma-sempai?

Something brought me back to the pieces of earlier occurrences that got me started. Fangs. Attack. Night Class not leaving their dorm. Sayori told me that some of their loved ones were also victims, but how could we be sure? What if the culprit was actually within the Night Class like Takamiya sensei predicted?

What if someone from inside was controlling them? A pureblood…could it be…?

No. No, it couldn't be him. He was the one who helped me connect the dots. Yeah…if it weren't for his speculation…

"Ugh," My frustration could not stay quiet any longer. "I should have taken some pictures of that courtyard when I got to that girl. A record, for reliable connections. We might have caught something in the darkness too."

"Why didn't you?"

"I was in a hurry. I was worried that…"

Oh!

"Father!" I completely forgot! "I left the academy in the first place because I thought my father was not safe." I looked past the door and to the windows. Where was I really? "I have to go back and make sure he's…"

"You're not leaving this place right now." What? Zero stopped me right away. "Cross wants to come and have a word with you." I could see his irritation. Despite his words, he did not want me to be here. To be involved.

"Which reminds me, I need to go and check some things out. Zero will stay here and keep you company until Cross arrives."

"Wait, could you please do me a favor then?" My professor raised a brow, but I had to make sure my one request was met. "My father is working at the local studio in town and lives at the address, em…" I wished for something to write with but found nothing. "No matter, Yagari sensei will know it. Can you please make sure he is well guarded? That he's safe from what's going on? Carlo Armani, that's his name. I'm sure the studio will know him, he—"

"Alright, alright. I'll see that it's taken care of." He disappeared out of the room.

"And tell him that you're my teacher and that I'm out of harm's way!"

"Alright!" His voice reverberated behind the walls, and just after I heard the front door close loudly. Sheesh.

"This is stupid…" Hm? Zero plopped down on the bed behind me. It figures. Everything was stupid to him…even me. This boy didn't like anything did he?

But hey, how could I forget that look he had when I first saw him? That…menacing look. Hungry and wild. And yet now he didn't seem to bother me as much. He seemed more, how to say, in his place. In his habitat. But there had to be something that troubled him. A dark past maybe?

Dark past…what was it…? I suddenly thought about the dream I had. Those words…and yes, I spoke something else when…

"Hey." Huh? He was looking at me now. "Who told you to leave the academy today?"

What?

"It was Touma sempai, was it?"

Caught. Not that it wasn't expected. "Eh, well you see..."

A sigh. "It won't matter if I tell you, since girls like you never tend to listen." Right. "But you better be careful with him. You know what he is…what they all are…but a pureblood can manipulate humans, even vampires under their level easily. Look what's been happening. You can't always believe these…these _beings_." There was a lot of emphasis on his words. Yet, he had a point. I was afraid and hesitant at first, but if it weren't for Touma-sempai, I…

"Psh, whatever. I don't need to repeat myself a hundred times just for your sake. But just…stay alert." I saw his face ease a bit. Strange. Something told me that I wasn't the only person he had to tell this to. Still I knew what he meant. No one was free from being a suspect, and I had to be watchful at all times.

"So…where exactly are we?" The question finally escaped my lips.

"My room. Yagari sensei's apartment." Oh. "We brought you here after you passed out."

That's right. "Thanks." I thought more. "Em, actually uh, since we're on that topic, I might as well tell you. After what I saw, you see…I felt very weird. I'm not sure if it was exactly the flames that made me unconscious." He sat up, interested. "I felt really _really_ sleepy you see, and my whole body just quickly became lifeless."

"Like you were drugged?" He added. "Could be something that was within the flames. Or another clue to why there was nothing visible to set that vampire on fire. No gasoline, not the match…"

Nothing…visible.

_Wait_. Wait a minute…

"Gas." I blurted out. "That chemical Yagari sensei said he found in the eggshells…could it have been some kind of invisible gas that put me to sleep? And maybe…maybe that set the fire on that man…" Yes. Yes! My anxiety was growing wild. I got something. I got something!

"I-it could have been there in the courtyard! An invisible gas surrounding the area all over! You said you and the vampires could smell the burning scent right behind the Moon dorm right? But I myself couldn't, which is why I didn't sense anything in that courtyard." I stopped to take big breaths. "And that gas could have some carbon properties that lit the fire instead of gasoline! The match only had to breeze against the surface to—"

"That doesn't make any sense." What? Something spiraled downward in my stomach at Zero's words. My optimism…he broke it. "If that place was surrounded by some gas that lit the fire, you would have been engulfed in the flames too." Oh…oh right. Good point. "You said the girl specifically struck the ground with a match and the fire trailed directly towards the hanged body. You're right about that aren't you?"

I thought hard and couldn't find another alternative. I saw it wide and clear. "Yes, that's exactly what she did."

"Okay well that theory did not solve anything." Great, I was so sure I was on the right track. "But don't give up everything. The chemical could be a very important clue. So keep that in mind when Cross shows up."

What? So…I wasn't completely hopeless. Wow! Even Zero gave some props to my deduction.

And then I felt it. That prickling anxiety.

Yes…yes maybe. Just maybe I _can _do this.

"Joan." I looked up. Oh! Headmaster Cross. "Joan, are you alright?"

"Yes, I feel fine now. Thank you, headmaster." Ah relief. He was so much nicer than the other two, but most importantly, I needed to tell him what I knew most of all.

And so I reiterated everything that I told Zero and Takamiya sensei. Each time, the headmaster would widen his eyes in excitement, as if he was pleased with what I had discovered. It made me feel good too. I was actually doing something worthwhile. More than I had expected.

As if I was…I was part of the team.

"Oh dear…maybe I shouldn't have left you alone with Touma sempai." The headmaster gave me those caring eyes. "And are you sure, Joan, that _that_ is everything? Nothing else?"

I paused. Yes, there was something else.

"Before that girl took out the match, she said something…" That strange rhyme. "'The second daughter shall light the pyre…and eh start chaos in uh 'something' hour.'"

"Does that mean anything to you?" Zero looked at the headmaster instead of at me.

"I…don't know. This is the first time we've got some spoken words out of that involved." He took off his glasses and rubbed between his eyebrows. My insides churned in anticipation. So many blanks…so many broken pieces of this mystery. I wanted to connect them.

A picture connected the dots, I've always been told. No, I've seen it happen. Records of the past, organized and unchangeable.

Placed together to have tangible proof. Proof that…like that day in that village…

No, not now. At this moment, I had to do what was here in front of me.

"Is it possible for me to go back to the courtyard?" I said out loud. "A-and if you may, I wish to know more about the past few killings. Records, evidence, anything."

"Absolutely not." Zero stood up.

But headmaster had already caught on. "Joan…does this mean you…?

Yes. I wanted to…so badly I wanted to…

"I-I change my mind. I'll take that offer now headmaster. I'll be the photographer you want me to be."

Silence. There. I said it. What was the point of contradicting myself any longer?

"Alright, then it's settled." Hm? He said it so casually. Ah, so he was expecting me to eventually agree. "Since you've picked up some information we've wanted, the others we can show too, in case you find something you recognize."

Good. Nothing felt better than to return to the scene of the crime. And of course, see what other clues they had found before me.

"But first, let's not forget the accommodations I've mentioned." Accommodations? The headmaster picked at one of my ponytails. "You need to cut your hair short." Huh? What was wrong with my hair? "And you have to be close to us at all times, which means you should move into the Day class dorms."

"I-I don't think I have enough money to pay for a dorm, headmaster. Tuition is already really expensive even for supplementary classes and—"

"It's on us, Joan, so don't worry." The headmaster continued. "The point is that we want you to be there when you're needed, not run off into dangerous parts of town by yourself. The decoy was a risky test, but now it's going to get much worse. The rest we'll discuss on the way."

What? "On the way? Where are we going?"

"Do you want to go to the courtyard or not?" Zero sighed. Oh! Oh, now? Great! My stomach gave an anxious flip.

"After that, we'll get you that haircut. And…" The headmaster walked over to the table. My camera was there. "…we'll give you some better equipment."

A gulp. Wow…this was really getting hardcore. New equipment? Did this mean I had to part with my old friend for the time being?

"What about my father. He needs to know where I am or—"

"We already have that covered. I had a chat with him in the studio before coming here and he's fine with you staying in the academy. We've also got two of our folks there to keep him out of danger so nothing to worry about."

Oh…just like that eh? Something seeped over the anxiety in my gut…like those hovering black clouds. I tried not to feel…no…I shouldn't feel upset about it. Only because…he was fine with it? This was the first time I would be away from him after so many years so wouldn't he…? I was still his baby girl right?

Another swallow. Or did that woman already take my place by his side?

No…

"Joan?" The headmaster. "If there's anything wrong, tell me now. We will not keep any secrets from each other from this forth."

"No I'm fine. Just planning out my next course." Yes, must focus. Couldn't let personal matters get in the way now.

"Then let's go. Do you have your camera set?" My…

I didn't realize when he had given it to me, but I held it close between my fingertips. It would probably see it's last flash before I'm given something else. What will happen from now on? Would I have to live in hiding? Leave schoolwork and follow them everywhere they went?

Or lead a double life like they all did? Headmaster. Professor. And student. There was so much to look forward to. Frightening. Yes, more frightening than what I saw. Vampires, yes. I'll be mingling with them too. With Touma sempai.

But then…look at this. I felt my hands. They were not twitching. I somehow felt at ease. Strange. So strange. Maybe it was true what they used to call me back then.

A, what was it…a child of the wild. Never resting. Always…hunting.

And so it began again. I took a deep breath before exiting out the door with both of them.

The hunt was on once more.

* * *

**Read and comment!**


	7. Studying the Remains

Been away for too long. Hopefully once winter break comes along, I can start posting more chapters. Hopefully. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Studying the Remains **

It had always been crystal clear to me that one should always expect the unforeseen and the unexplained when trying to get into the mind of a serial killer. Even that is an oxymoron in itself.

I knew I had never scoped around a crime scene before, never tried to see myself as a detective, but I have read books, if not just a few, and watched American movies back in West Africa. I always thought those American detectives were slick enough to seek out every piece of reliable evidence and look good on camera while doing it. But they were actors after all. They were already told what they needed to find; where each clue would lead, from one to another, and ultimately to the suspected killer.

But here…no one told me what I was supposed to find or how to find it. I wanted to come here just because it seemed like the right place to start. To catch up to the workings of this killer's intentions-this _vampire's_ intentions. So start…start looking.

For what?

"This is the courtyard." Zero spoke from behind. It was already late evening; darkness had yet to shroud us completely. "See if you find anything recognizable or suspicious. I'm going to follow you every step of the way." He paused. "Just so you don't end up in trouble again."

"I have no problems," I answered with a shrug, even when I knew he was trying not to seem too possessive. But I truly didn't mind, especially not here. There was no way I could have returned here alone…after what I saw…and in that alley that day too.

So many terrible images racked my brain. Everything that I have seen in this town had been only one horrific incident after another. Clearly it was not the peaceful abode of Japan I was expecting. A place full of vampires…I still could not believe them to be true…but they existed. I knew they were there. I've seen them, whether clearly or not, I've seen the evidence. And now this place only held the image of that man, no, that vampire, hanged and burnt to death. That fire…that huge bonfire that swallowed him whole.

My stomach lurched. How could the courtyard look so clean and empty, as if nothing was touched? As if nothing had happened few hours ago? It was the same way I've seen it, except that area…yes, that small distinct area where that man was hung…yes, I saw it now. Black patches and burnt marks on the two walls surrounding it. I stepped forward and…

YAI! I yelped as a dagger was brought up to my throat. "Who is she?" An icy voice. Don't kill me! I opened my eyes…w-who was it? I looked at the stranger who held the weapon and stared coldly at Zero behind me. Another one materialized beside her. I swallowed. Were these more vampires?

"She's with Cross, don't worry." Zero's voice made her ease her grip. "And the girl who saw first hand the troublesome incident take place."

"Ah, I see, I thought she was just another one of Cross's nosy students." She put down the weapon. "I see you're not putting any effort to erasing her memory. Want to use her for an afternoon snack?" The other man chuckled. Who were these people?

"Shut up, it's none of your business." I saw Zero grumble as his face turned a light pink. Oh dear…were they bullying him?

"I asked to come here, under Headmaster Cross's permission." I spoke loudly to sound professional. "Was anything unusual found?"

"Whatever you see in front of you is all we got." The woman answered. I nodded before quickly taking out the new camera the headmaster gave me. He said I should use it from the start, just to get a hang of it. It weighed much more than my own…and so many additional features. Goodness, even a night vision lens! This would come in handy I'm sure, especially when we'll be maneuvering after sunset.

I ran the first set of clicks on the scene before me. Ashen ground, black tainted bricks on the wall. Some small clusters of rubble. I changed to infrared and a setting with a shorter wavelength. I looked up at the set of nails on the top…where the ribbons were tied tight on one end and around the man's throat on the other. They were up so high…how did the man get up there, or rather, how did anyone manage to make the noose so effortlessly?

Oh yes, that's right. We weren't dealing with humans here.

"The police showed up here a few minutes ago." I heard the man talk to Zero behind me. "The fire definitely set off some alarm and people found out. But we managed to hush them down."

"And the body?" Zero read my mind.

"The body was horribly burnt obviously, and then we just finished that dead thing off for good." I saw the woman point a finger towards my direction. "The rest was left to nature."

Nature? What was she…

I looked down, and my hand dug through cold sticky…dust. No, was it sand? Not quite. "Oh!" I pulled my hand away quickly. It was…gross! Ashes. The man's remains; a grey brownish powder. I pointed at it, and the click followed seconds after. But then my hand instinctively brushed against it again, as if I...

…as if I savored its touch.

What was I doing? This was…disgusting, yes. But it was evidence. Yes, cold hard evidence that a body had existed, and now it was compacted down to the smallest harmless particles seen by the naked eye. So fascinating, this decay of nature's living beings…even if it was of a vampire. There was more scattered nearby, in a trail, and then…

Hm? What's that noise? Somewhere…somewhere near the walls.

"Did you find anything?" Zero's voice was above me now. I didn't realize I had crouched down in all fours.

"Do you hear that?" I crawled towards one corner of the building where garbage and small pieces of rubble had piled up. I pushed them aside…the sound was closer now. Ah yes, here it was.

"Look, a drain." I put my ear against to the cold metal. "I hear flowing water."

"There's a sewage line below us." The man said. "But I doubt you want to go down there."

"Why not?" I stood up and looked at Zero. "You don't mind accompanying me, do you?"

Zero blew a sigh. "Whatever you have to do." He looked at the other two. "Are you coming too or what?"

"No thanks. We're going to go back to the association." The woman shook her head. "This place is useless now anyway. I'm just glad it was just another vampire this time and not one of ours." She turned to leave. "You watch yourself, Kiryu."

I watched them disappear in a flash, and I realized from their reference to the "association" that they were vampire hunters themselves, just like Zero and Takamiya-sensei. Strange…an association for people who hunted vampires. They were human like any other, but they had some kind of weapons that killed those beasts easily. Like a…like a stake? No, Takamiya-sensei told me they were much more complex than that. Much more deadlier.

A chill of anxiety. I wonder when I would be able to see these people in action.

"There's an entrance to the underground on the other side. But I'm not staying down there too long."

"Alright, perfect." I swung the camera strap around my shoulder. "Let's get to work."

I had to agree that doing detective work was not a simple deed, and for an amateur like me, I could do nothing but use my instincts. Something told me that if I had to look, I had to look in the most unexpected places. I wasn't expecting myself to be right, this could just be another worthless venture for all I knew, but nothing should be left unchecked in my book, even if it was underground.

"So what do you have in mind being in the sewers?" I saw Zero clutch his nose as we walked on solid ground beside the foul wasted stream running past us. It's true the place smelled horribly atrocious, but nothing was worse than sharing a hole to do your dirty business in a potty shack back in Ghana.

"I saw some of his ashes trail towards the drain. Maybe if what I said about the flammable chemical surrounding the courtyard is not true, and your folks didn't find anything up there, then something could have triggered the fire from down here." He immediately raised a brow at my observation. "Hey, I'm not saying it's likely, but it is possible, right?"

"Nothing is impossible." He spoke, adding a shrug. Our flashlights showed a dead end before us, but the sewer water rushed past the wall through a small tunnel barred by a metal gate.

"Oh darn, the courtyard lies over us past this point, doesn't it." I handed him the camera and took off my shoes and socks. "Looks like I have to get my legs dirty."

"Are you crazy?" He grabbed my hand. "You don't know what's past that gate, and I'm not letting you go there alone."

"You can come with me, but the tunnel is too small for you I think." His frown was still visible in the dark. "It won't take long, and I'll be close, I promise."

Whew, he listened. As he loosened his grip, I stepped into the cold murky water with a small splash. I shivered at the disgusting trails of whatever waste that brushed past my toes, and the stench…yuck, it was ten times worse close up. As for the gate, it was not hard to pull it out with a little effort, and thankfully Zero was sensible enough to reach out and give me a hand.

"Camera please." He placed the object in my hand, and I—with an unsure dread, let me tell you—treaded slowly into the tunnel. "Be careful." I heard Zero close behind, and I smiled at his choice to care for my wellbeing.

A hollow breeze swept my face as the tunnel expanded out to several smaller tunnels on every side. It took me awhile to realize that these were big sewer pipes running underground, probably throughout the whole town. I squinted my eyes to look through each one, but even with the flashlight, I could not see anything except just trailing water. I took some shots…these could prove useful later.

"I think that vampire was somewhere up here." I estimated a spot above me where that man was hanged…somewhere on that courtyard directly above us where I saw the fire finish the job. I could still feel the dizziness. Still see the horrible sight. My fingers traced around the broken rocks. They were hot. Could something from below have caused the flames to go up?

Nothing…at least not by my eyes anyway. But the camera had not failed me before. I took more shots in infrared and experimented with few other settings. Clearly this instrument carried far more spectral types than I've ever used as a photographer, but there was no harm in playing around with it. One of them should have the answer…if my hunches were right that is.

After a few clicks, I decided it was enough. "Okay, I'm coming back now." I said loudly so Zero could hear me. The stench was getting too much.

A few steps, and then…what…something…something warm brushed against my neck.

AH!

Instinct horribly kicked in. I sped. I did not stop. I did not freeze this time. Oh god, was it a…?

"What happened?" I came face to face with Zero as I quickly jogged back from inside the tunnel, splashing water all around me. I stood at one spot to catch my breath. Oh good god …please tell me whatever that was back there was just a rat! "Did you find anything?"

"N-nothing." Not yet at least. "But I took some pictures for evi—ow!" A sharp pain struck the bottom of my foot.

"Here." Zero pulled me up on the landing, and I felt the air sting my fresh wound badly. Agh! A piece of glass wedged in the heel…it must have got caught when I was running back.

"Sorry, I…" Ow! Mother F—he just pulled it out! He pulled it out without even telling me! "Idiot." I heard him say. That hurt! And the blood…agh, I felt it ooze out. This was not really the perfect place to leave a wound exposed.

"We're leaving. Come on." I saw Zero cover his nose and mouth as he stood up and turned his face away. Strange, didn't he get used to the smell by now?

I nodded before using my sock to clean some of the blood and tie it around the injury. Better check up on this when we got to the surface. The headmaster would not be thrilled no doubt. And Zero, he…

Hm, what's this? "Zero-san, are you alright?" He was leaning against the wall, breathing heavily. Oh no, what now?

"Just go ahead of me. I'm c-coming." What? But he was...should I leave him behind like this? I made an attempt to touch him, but he immediately pushed my hand away. For a quick second, I thought I saw a mark on his skin. "Go!" Goodness, alright! Geez…he was such a hothead.

I walked, no, limped a couple of paces before I heard him take a deep breath. And just as quickly, he joined my side right away. Wow, that was a quick recovery!

"Claustrophobic or something?" I took my first hunch. "I hope it was nothing serious, Zero-san."

"Thankfully not. But it's just…" Hm? He pinched his nose again. "…you stink _really_ bad."

A frown. Ugh, why was I not surprised…? And here I was feeling pity for him. At one point, he's a serious wretch, at another a little bully just like his hunter buddy. But hey, I couldn't deny that I did smell like wet mold and stale fish. "Oh yes, enjoy a little whiff while you can. It's limited time offer only, you know."

The headmaster was already standing by his car as we returned to the surface, his face contorted in confusion and worry as I slightly limped towards him.

"Joan-chan, Kiryu-kun, where have you been?" He looked at me before trailing his eyes to my legs and pinching his nose. "Eh…Joan, were you…?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, headmaster. You said I could investigate this place a little further so I tried another, well, stranger approach." I handed him the camera as I explained to him my hunches. "You might want to develop them just to see if you find anything worthwhile."

"I will definitely consider that, and eh…praise your quick-wits for going so far down there to get more clues but…" He looked from Zero to me again. "Your foot is…"

"Ah, yes, that." I looked at my right sole and saw that the bleeding had stopped for now. "I might need something for it, if you don't mind."

The headmaster sighed, the very same sigh Zero and Takamiya-sensei loved to do in my presence so much. "Let's get in the car."

* * *

I never thought I would find myself in a room full of grown men who considered themselves to be hunters of some supernatural beasts. It almost made it seem a little ridiculous, kind of like trying to identify yourself as a superhero who defended mankind from monsters. It's acceptable when you are a kid, but for people at their age, I cannot even imagine what went through their head from time to time. But I could see now that being a hunter also involved other things, like what we were doing now: examining evidence and applying some brains into the matter.

"Does your folks have a forensics team to look through strange occurrences?" I looked curiously at the items before me. The room was not big, and when we entered this building, I wondered whether we were actually within the association headquarters itself. "With what's been happening now, they would definitely be useful."

"Well…we really didn't quite need one," The headmaster bashfully rubbed the back of his head. "Vampires are not really like humans you know, plus we've always managed to perform our tasks without fail…at least until now."

"Level D's and E's are not smart enough to evade the eyes of the hunters. And nobles and purebloods should already be aware of the rules, at least that's what we thought. " I heard Takamiya-sensei speak. He and Yagari-sensei had decided to join us, and although they glimpsed at my foot for only a second, I could tell that they hardly cared that I had a bandage strapped around it. "This will give us a good reason to have a serious intervention, that's for sure."

"Who would be doing such a thing…?" I flipped through a journal they had brought. It had all the accounts of the recent killings. A hunter found with a bloody gash on his head. A vampire of a noble house sprawled dead in front of his doorstep. I moved on to the other items on the desk—the eggshells; the red ribbons; some withered flowers stained in dry blood; two small doll shoes. Each one of them resembled a female's idle things. The last one was an envelope with a card inside.

"Pleasant seeded fruits, I bid thee farewell." I read aloud. Another one of those strange messages.

"That was there when we found the first victim few weeks ago." The headmaster's words made me flip through the journal once more, and I saw the first entry: October 9th. A vampire found dead wrapped completely in red curtains. His family had smelled blood and found him in a bloody pool within the sheets. My hands shook in fear…this was terribly grave.

"I see, and the pictures that I took?" I tried to keep a calm face. "Will they be counted as well?"

"Of course, Joan-chan. If they hold anything out of the ordinary, we will certainly keep them in our records."

"These are all?

"For now, yes." The headmaster gave me a warm smile. "I think you've been through enough today, Joan-chan. Why don't you go back to the academy? It's already pretty late."

"But what about…?" I paused as I noticed Zero's frown. "I mean, yes you're right, headmaster." I still held on to the journal of the recorded deaths. "Do you mind if I keep this with me? I'll return it soon, I promise."

"If it helps, alright. And I'll make sure to contact you immediately when the pictures are developed and we find anything…intriguing." To my surprise, the headmaster's serious expression changed to a broad grin as he clasped his hands together in delight. Wow, I haven't seen a more peculiar man in my life. "Okay! Who's going to take Joan-chan back to her dorm?"

What? Oh…my new dorm. That's right, I wasn't allowed to go back home anymore. To my father.

_Papi. _ I just hope he was well. Was he thinking about me? It was the first and probably a couple of weeks time that I wouldn't be there with him.

"Fine, I'll take her back, since none of you won't." I saw Takamiya-sensei blow a sigh. Like before, he looked irritated, as if being an escort was the worst job ever. Oh please, as if he had no choice! I rather preferred Zero over him anyway. I got used to his bad side by now, plus he wasn't much of a threat down in the sewers.

"What happened to a teacher walking side by side with a student being awkward?" I dared to ask when we stepped outside.

"We're driving." He let me in the passenger seat as he got behind the wheel of the car we used to come here. "It's different."

The moon was full tonight, and it illuminated the road before us completely. The cool night breeze felt wonderful through the open window, and only then did I find myself yawn deeply. I _was_ tired after all.

"Zero told me you both ventured down in the sewers today. Like getting yourself dirty, do you, newbie?"

"If it helps with the case, I will do anything." I replied boldly. There was something in his tone that ticked me off right away, but it also brought out a strange daring, and rather, fearless, side of me that I never expected. I looked at my hands again. If he knew how much they trembled ever since that day at Sierra Leone. Since I saw the realities of what it meant to be terrifying, and survived it. If only he knew the medications and psychotherapy sessions it took for me to come back to a solid state of mind. Father had almost quit his job. He really did. But I persisted enough to relinquish my fear, and sooner or later, it's all what occupied my mind.

Fear. It played both sides of the coin in my brain, engulfing my senses when there was danger and leaving obediently when I wanted to take action. Was it because of that that a job like this did not affect me too much? Yes it was still frightening to think that such crimes were happening, and most of all, that _vampires_…oh wow, I still needed time to get used to that term…existed. But still, if it were someone else, anyone one else from our class for instance, they probably would forever be psychologically scarred by the things these men and women did under their noses. But not me. That had already happened in the past, and this…this was my therapy session.

"Either way, I think you took a wise choice to search underground." I looked up at him, his expression turned grim. "Not enough hunters are keen enough look into a vampire's death you see, not unless it's one of our people that died. We don't like those beasts anyway, but that's no excuse to leave anything unchecked." That's right…I thought the same way. "Right now, the tension between us and the vampire society is prominent. Which means we'll have more work for you to do sooner or later."

Great, I liked the sound of that. Again, a strange psychotic thought, but true nonetheless. "I'll be going back to that association of yours again I hope?" A pause. He gave me a hopeless look, and I caught on right away. "That building…wasn't the hunter's headquarters was it."

"Most obviously not." He turned a corner, and I saw the academy gates appear in front of us. "You're not ready for that place yet, newbie."

We went past the gates, across the academy grounds, and stopped in front of the girl's dormitory. I checked my bag to see I had what I needed. My own camera, the uniform that had spent an ugly day in the courtyard and the sewers and needed to be cleaned, and the journal. Yes, the latter I had to keep beside me at all cost. If anything, it was my first source to try to solve this mysterious puzzle.

"Thank you, Takamiya-sensei." I got out and gave a small bow.

"Remember, you still have homework for tomorrow's class." He shot a smirk at me. Right, who could forget that?

"Oh, by the way…I like that new haircut." Hm? I saw Kaito's smirk change to a grin. "I think it suits you… _Kawaii_."

Wh-what? Did he just...?

I watched him drive away, back to where he came from I suppose. And for the first time, I found myself go red with embarrassment.

* * *

"Yori-chan!" No way, she was my room buddy! Not that I wasn't surprised, but I half expected myself to roam the halls trying to find an empty room that the headmaster possibly left for me. But the directions he gave me were clear, and here I was, in this magnificent little dorm room of the wealthy that I least expected to stay in for free.

"Jona-kun, welcome back." She got up from bed and approached me with a smile. I couldn't resist thinking how adorable she looked in pajamas. "Ah, you changed your hairstyle."

Her words made me turn to the nearest mirror, and I saw my new look for the first time. Yeah, I remember going to a salon right after the headmaster fixed up my little injury and gave me a fresh pair of clothes. This was part of his so-called "accommodations", but I had to admit I liked it quite a lot. A short pixie cut, brownish-black strands cropped around the ears. I wouldn't be seeing my ponytails for awhile.

"You look so cute!" I heard her say. _Kawaii_. Again, that light feeling in my chest. The way _he_ had said it. "You think so?" I pretended to look coy and batted my eyelashes at my reflection jokingly. Yori suppressed a giggle.

"Your father came here a few hours ago…" What, Papi? He was here? "He brought your bags and things, since I guess he knows you will be staying in the dorms from now on."

"Oh…" I tried not to look a little sad. "And did he, eh, ask about me?"

"Oh yes, he really wanted to see you. But Takamiya-sensei…he was the one who brought him here, you see…he said that you were busy at that time. I guess…doing your so called _work_." She turned around to head back to her bed. Again that look of disapproval. Oh, please tell me I didn't have to face this for the next few weeks!

"I'm sorry, Yori-chan, but eh…I was helpful today, you know. I'm actually useful to them for once." My optimism didn't change her mind. "I'll stay alert, I promise. So please forgive me? Pretty please?"

I succumbed to a pout, enlarging my eyes in the silliest way possible. And it worked. Yori pushed my face away, laughing. "I guess I can't stop you then. Just don't forget the little people. Like me, _or_ your father."

Yeah, as long as he didn't forget about me. "Yes ma'am." I gave her a salute of my oath.

XXX

It was past midnight when I got into bed, freshly adorned in my blue nightdress and pleased at the half-an-hour conversation I had with Papi over the phone. I already sort of missed him.

"Is that silk or satin?" I heard Yori's voice in the dark. Ah, so she _wasn't_ asleep. "I thought you said you didn't carry anything expensive, Jona-kun." I knew what she was referring to.

"It's satin. And I don't. This is the only one." I felt the texture of my nightdress slither between my fingers. "My eh, father's fiancé gave it to me as a gift."

"Oh? That's so nice of her." She answered. I almost suppressed a laugh. Sure, really nice. Nice enough to try so hard to win my favor.

"Yeah…I guess you can say that."

"I see." Yori let out a yawn and turned the other way. "Well make sure you don't let Takamiya-sensei see you in it." I raised a brow. Hm? "Some of the girls got jealous when he dropped you off just now…goodnight."

W-wha—what? A blush on my cheeks. What did she mean...? "Yori?" No answer. That little devil. I chuckled softly. I was going to enjoy staying with her.

But then I reached into my bag and pulled out the journal . Yes, this contained all the past records of crimes and deaths. The lists of murders; the dates; the times; the hunters and vampires involved.

I flipped through dates going back forty-fifty years ago. And this was just one out of plenty, so I've heard. But there was still something missing to connect the random killings happening now. What was it? What was it?

And then something else hit me…that one line of evidence: _Pleasant seeded fruits, I bid thee farewell..._

Strange…why did that sound so familiar?

XXX


	8. The Covert Substance

**I have returned with this story after a long delay. Frankly I'm eager to finish it because I have the ending all planned in my head-plot twist and all. I would appreciate valuable critiques. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Covert Substance**

"Come on, we have work to do."

Hm? I looked up to see Zero Kiryu staring down at me where Sayori and I were quietly eating our lunch near the academy stables. For once, the day felt marvelous— clear and sunny, as if everything that had happened, or was happening, was just a dream.

Except it wasn't. I had not taken my mind off my duty. I knew I was part of something I didn't expect to be caught up in, and every evidence, every page of that little book with the dates of deaths, still continued to haunt me. I had to be prepared at any moment I was summoned, and this was the time.

"Eh…" I looked over at Sayori, but she returned a smile. "You can go, Jona-kun. It's okay."

The girl was seriously cute, and thankfully, much more understanding than before. How she was even dealing with a burden like me, I would never know. But as a dorm-mate, she was a great friend to have around.

"Thanks, Yori-chan. Here." I gave her the rest of my untouched lunch. "A little Ethiopian treat. Bon A'petite!"

Following Zero past the horse track and the green fields felt the greatest I had ever felt since coming here. I really enjoyed nature. The smell and feel of nature under my feet. The Day Class girls were having their riding class. I wish I could have mounted one of those horses. The animals looked beautiful, but alas…being in a supplementary class did not give me that option.

The thought then suddenly led me to delve onto something else. I turned around to see that Yori had already left from our spot. I had to wonder…

"Say, Zero-san, why doesn't Sayori take classes in the day like the other Day Class students? She seems to have a lot of time on her hands."

"It's probably her day off." Zero replied. Hm? Day off? From what? "She's been going back to her father, Councillor Wakaba, more often now. Her family is planning her marriage soon I think."

_What?_ Marriage? Sayori getting married at her age? "But she's still in high school!"

"She's older than the other Day Class students, you know. In fact, Sayori would have already graduated." I had to gape a little. I didn't even think… "But she apparently likes it here. She says it's her home."

Yori-chan…so this was the reason why she was taking class with me, separately from our other peers? Because she just _wanted_ to? But that meant…

"And you Zero-san? And Takamiya-sensei and Toga-sensei and Headmaster Cross? Why are you all here?"

Zero gave me an irritated look, and I was expecting him to tell me to mind my own business.

"We're here because _they're_ here." He pointed at the Night Class dormitory in the distance. "And they're here because they want to make this place their home too."

The vampires…right, the good ones. I remember Takamiya-sensei telling me how the nobles and aristocrats were there to promote pacifist ideologies like the headmaster wanted. They were the ones who wanted peace…except because of these recent crimes, that claim was up for questioning.

Strange…the dorm looked so quaint in the sunlight. I wonder if the vampires were sleeping. Would they burn if they stepped out? And Touma-sempai…the only pureblood…

"What about you, Africa?" Hm? _Africa?_ I raised a brow at Zero's little nickname for me. But the question…who would have thought he would suddenly be curious?

"What about me?"

"Why are you here? Of all places?" He looked up and down at me. "And I know for a fact that you're not in the age group to be a high school student either."

Caught. Again, this had become such an over-occuring pattern with him and sensei that I was done being surprised. Hell, if they found out about the scar I carried on my chest, it wouldn't matter to me. Except that I wasn't ready to talk about that yet. Not now.

"You're right. I'm 19. I didn't do much schooling back in Africa so I got knocked down to Junior high here." I shrugged. "But only part-time. I was planning to work with my dad in his studio in the morning. That is until you guys, you know, booby trapped me into submission for your needs."

I saw signs of a chuckle coming out. I was so close to making him laugh. "That only answered half of my question, idiot."

I grinned. Of course. That was my intention. "Well don't look now, Zero-san, but we've got more important things to worry about."

And sure enough, he led me to the front gates where Headmaster Cross waited in all his flamboyant glory. He opened the back door of a car next to him, and from his gesture, I could only think that he wanted me to get in.

"Good morning, Joan-chan! I hope you're enjoying your stay in the Sun dorm!"

"It's so lavishing! But much too overwhelming for little a ol' commoner like me!" I tried to match his enthusiasm, almost dramatically. There was no way I couldn't grin back when this man somehow cheered me up in the most awkward of ways.

But then I saw his little laugh, "You're not a commoner, Joan-chan," and his finger that poked me on my nose playfully. "You're more important to us than you know."

Important? Hmm, strange. I didn't know what to say to that. It seemed to build up my confidence, but I couldn't help but remain cynical. I mean, clearly I was the bait here right? An outsider who could surprise this alleged suspect? Just like in those crime novels—a mysterious foreigner who comes from nowhere and has no name, helps an organization kill their target and disappears without a trace. What was it? Right, the _Jackal._ That's what he was called. And maybe if I had more experience, more skill and the mind of a lone assassin, I would be called one too. I wouldn't be just a simple bait. To be just "used".

But one could only dream to be that cool.

So I rode with them in the car, noticing the black filter on the windows that blocked the outside view from my eyes. Whatever this was, it was meant to be secretive. I scanned the inside and noticed it was just me, the headmaster, the driver, and Zero.

"Where's Takamiya-sensei?" I suddenly noticed he was not with us. I wished I didn't ask. That strange feeling again. That word. _Kawaii._

"He's got a day class to teach." The headmaster responded. "Don't worry he will join us in a couple of hours."

"Did you bring the camera with you?" Zero added.

"Oh yes." I quickly turned my attention to my bag and opened the flap to reveal the piece of equipment inside. "I reloaded it last night so it's all set and ready for more action."

"Good girl. Keep it close…" The headmaster turned his head towards me and smiled. "I believe you'll be happy to see the results that came out from the shots you took in the sewers. It may provide an important link we did not have till now."

I sat up. Instinctively. No, gleefully. "It _worked_?" I said it as loudly as it went through my mind. Almost in disbelief. Almost…oh wow. So my bloody idea to go down in the dumps was not a failure?

"Your idea worked. And you did good, Joan." The headmaster chuckled. "But let's not mention anything until we get to the site."

"Alright." My mind churned with anticipation, but I was not going to complain. Not when I felt wholly satisfied. Yes! Joan, give a pat on your back! Making that spontaneous decision to venture into the sewers was not worthless after all. It was like instinct, the most important decision I could make in this heinous crimes. And I was doing good. At least so far.

"So…I am I being sneaked into the hunter's association? 'Cause of unfriendly eavesdroppers?" I spoke up in almost comical excitement.

Zero raised his brows at me, and when I looked to the front, so did the headmaster and the driver through his rearview mirror. There was a moment of silence. And I had to think on it. Wait a minute…

"We're not going to the hunter's association…are we," I said it plainly.

"You're not ready for that place yet." Zero crossed his arms. It was enough to practically see Takamiya-sensei in his place.

"Yeah, your first-class nagging companion said the same thing." I pursed my lips even when I heard the headmaster suppress a laugh. "But unlike you, he remembered to add 'newbie' in the end."

XXXX

Inside the same room where I was introduced to the many shards of evidence few days before, I waited patiently as the headmaster brought me the developed photos in an unsealed envelope. It was amazing how crisp they sounded when I gingerly took them out, slowly and carefully, as if they were fragile pieces of art. And they were. If anything, photography to me was like architecture to Antoni Gaudi—it was my life's greatest passion. It defined my worth. And strangely enough, it got me this job. A job that took more than just trigger-happy fingers. This was a dangerous field, and it was going to demand more from me than just passion alone.

"Joan-chan, do you see it?" Hm? Oh…oh right. The headmaster was looking at me now. I seriously needed to stop narrating in my mind.

I looked down, finally noticing the content within the pictures. Woah…this was different. Yes, these were not even taken with regular light. So that must have meant…

"These are the ones you took with the UV setting on the camera." The headmaster pointed out. "The ones in the sewers I imagine. Near the pipes. But the most important thing is this."

He pointed to a specific spot on the picture, and I saw it right away. A blue-yellow fluorescent trail running across the top of one of the pipes, right before it stopped at the mouth where I stood clicking away in the darkness. So there _was_ something down there that connected to the fire above after all. Well how about that! My luck was beginning to change.

"And look at this, same thing here." He changed to another photo I took of the man's ashes. "patches of fluorescent marks in his remains."

"It's the chemical." Zero spoke up next to me. "The culprit traced some kind of invisible chemicals along here that are detected only through UV lighting." His eyes lingered over mine. "Joan thought it could have been some invisible gas that caused the fire…but this shows that some synthetically-composed chemical was involved somehow. Something with flammable components."

I blinked twice. "Oh wow, Zero-san, look at you squirting out intelligent words here and there." He grumbled in response as I snickered.

"Kiryu-kun has a good point. But the strange thing is—why were there signs of this chemical underground when the fire started above? And how was it found within the level D himself?" The headmaster suddenly put the envelope with the pictures within a satchel and handed it to me.

"Which is why Joan-chan, I'm going to send you to do an errand by finding out what this chemical actually is." Huh? An errand for me? "There is a chemical manufacturing complex that deals with these kinds of, how you say, mysterious and new-age compounds. If they know anything about this, it might lead us to understand how it could have caused the fire. Possibly even to more answers."

"Er…okay." I looked through the content within the bag. "Where is this complex?"

I saw the headmaster lift his glass from his nose. "In the outskirts of town. A half an hour journey by the underground train. It is Joan-chan…" he paused. "in the human realm."

I raised a brow at his strange attempt to speak in a foreboding tone. "Well am I going into this 'human realm'…" I lowered my voice in a creepy manner, "by myself?"

"Kaito will go with you." Hm? It was Zero. "He was kind enough to cancel supplementary classes today, and with nothing else to do…"

"Nothing else to do? But…but…" I tried to find an excuse. Why him? It was not like I hated my teacher or anything, even if he was cocky and nosy in his own way. But then he…he wasn't…

"Zero-san, you were the one who came with me to inspect the courtyard and the sewers. Why don't you come?"

"Zero and I have to report some things to the association. And then…have a meeting with the vampire order about this whole mess. Best that Kaito takes over this time." The headmaster sheepishly smiled. "But I'm so happy both you and Zero-chan are getting along. He does seem more at ease now that he has a brand new female companion to watch his back."

"Shut up…" I heard Zero mutter under his breath. Again, that tension in his skin. And his face… I saw it now for the first time. A sudden sadness in his eyes. And it made me wonder; made me come to a spontaneous conclusion.

Did Zero lose someone very close to him?

I understood what I was getting into when I agreed to this work. No…when I decided to even come to this school and take supplementary lessons. It was as if every decision I made was planned out from the start. My involvement with under-cover vampire hunters. My encounter with the vampires. The whole scene in the courtyard…how I was at the right place at the right time. And now this—this mysterious chemical without a name. But even with these surreptitious occurrences, I was dealing with people who had their own personal secrets to hide. I knew it because I noticed it. In Zero. In Yori. Sometimes even in Takamiya sensei. Vaguely, sure, but it was there.

And I wondered—I had to wonder—if they noticed it too. If they knew that even I hid a secret of my own.

"Ah, Kaito, there you are."

I looked up to see his familiar face fill my sight. It wasn't enough that the satchel and my camera were loading me down, but my legs grew heavy when I noticed him wearing a slick black peacoat that reached up to his thighs. Goodness…the one time he decided to dress nicely. Nothing like the casual turtleneck top and jeans I wore.

"I sneaked out when I could. Is our new apprentice ready to go?" He seemed to already know about this so-called errand. But then he…ah, my face was warm. Because he was looking at me again.

"This _newbie_ was ready before you." I spoke out. Instinctively. Confidently, almost in mockery to his name for me. What the hell. "I-I mean…let's go."

I rushed out the door even before he could respond. His eyes…somehow my face grew hot when I looked at them this time around. And I knew that was never a good sign.

XXXXX

In spite of everything that had happened, and what was to come, I managed to enjoy the train ride out of Cross Academy and the small town. It felt short, hardly noticeable that we were riding underground, but when was the last time I rode a high-speed subway? Not in places in Africa for sure.

But then I turned to Takamiya-sensei beside me. Ever so quiet—looking through papers of importance probably. Perhaps if I could, I would have started a casual conversation. But casualties were far behind us. This was the time to get more answers.

"So Takamiya-sensei—"

"Kaito would be nice in public, thank you."

A startled flinch. First name basis now then?

"Okay, Kaito-san. So this whole secret chemical deal. Do you believe whoever is behind all this is taking them out to do his dirty work? From somewhere not within the vampire territory?"

"It's possible. Certainly narrows down places to look." He turned at me. "Do you have any speculations on the matter?"

Did I? "Well…it seems to me that whoever it is…knows how to operate with unknown substances. At least for the recent crime anyway." I took out a container that held a sample of the man's ashes and gazed at it closely. "Seems kind of useless though if he or she…what you say, is already a vampire. I mean why would they need to go through the hassle when they can just manipulate their lesser kind with their powers?"

"Well that's one of the questions, isn't it?" He leaned towards me, a glint of excitement in his eyes. I inched back slightly. "Because using just their powers—it's too easy. Too predictable. If we knew a pureblood or anyone else was behind these killings in their methodical way, we would have caught them by now. But this…" He tapped the satchel on my lap. "He is using other resources, he is operating in a different way. Which is why it's hard, even for those on the vampires' side, to trace it back to a single culprit when he shields himself behind several faces."

"I don't understand…" I tried to make sense of what he meant. Shielding behind faces? Using other resources? "So you mean to say it's not a typical vampire?"

"It is a vampire. But not among us. Not within our realm." He folded his arms. "I believe he's an outsider…just like you, newbie."

I fleshed out his words in my head. An outsider with different means of killing his targets. "So that's why you appointed me?" I was curious now. "Because you wanted to use an 'unpredictable' strategy to catch him by taking along an Italian wildling?"

I saw him lightly chuckle. "Yes, well, we do need a fresh pair of eyes. And to play along with his games. And…" hm? He paused.

"And? And what?"

"Nothing. Let's just concentrate on the task we have now."

I pursed my lips. "Do you really think knowing what this invisible chemical is will solve this whole mystery?" I changed the subject. "From what I read in that book of records, it seemed the other crimes were each carried out differently."

"It won't solve the mystery but it will certainly open some closed doors. Narrow down some alleged suspects I would say." He suddenly bore his teeth at me. In that devious grin. "You seem to be really enjoying this, aren't you?"

_Enjoying?_ How could anyone be enjoying something this sinister? This awful _awful _series of—

"As a matter of fact I am."

What? Did I say that?

"It is a privilege to do something exhilarating for once, thank you." I raised my nose in the air and turned my face away. In a manner, god forbid, similar to a haughty aristocrat. Yet I did felt proud. I was feeling proud all day.

As much as I hated to say it, it did felt good looking for answers. To play _this game_. I couldn't understand why, but when time came to do anything other than ordinary, I leapt at the chance. And here I was, begging for more.

XXXXXX

"Oh wow, _this_ place?"

I had to make a face at this. I really did. And here I expected this chemical complex to be in the outskirts of nowhere. Probably in a dry deserted area where crazy experiments were sure to be carried out. Meth labs for instance…that's what I had in mind.

But this…this little building between rows of restaurants, cafes, supermarkets…why, this was just like a mini second-hand store! A scam that's what it was!

"Why…" I squinted my eyes in speculation when I saw the neon sign flicker ominously. "How is this even…"

"Don't make that face. If I said it's legit then it is." He opened the door for me and we went inside.

_Yuck_. The smell inside was awful. Hydrogen sulfide I suspect.

"Excuse me, sorry." It was a man who came out from the back. "We're doing some things in the back. Please wear some masks for your safety."

Right. Where were they—hey! I looked up. Kaito had already slipped one on my face.

"We need to get some information about some alleged 'invisible' chemical." He took my bag and unloaded the contents within. "Flammable, only detected under UV light, not something used in ordinary doses. Or found in nature." Wow he was quick to the point.

The man looked through the pictures and the ashen particles in the container. As Kaito explained more, I stood in silence and pondered—pondered whether one of us should tell him what had happened in the courtyard. The fire. The _murder_. The strange after effect that made me collapse. Even now it made me shiver.

But when I thought about it more…this chemical. Whatever it was. How it was administered. How it all connected to the unused matchstick, the burning body that hanged overhead, the evidence in the sewer pipes…it suddenly dawned on me.

"Well you're right about this being not ordinary." The man looked at both of us. "What you're describing me here is a very rare and 'new' type of chemical compound. Insanely flammable…you only need to hover something like a match over it and it will catch fire, wherever you applied this chemical that is. Kind of like gasoline. But there's a difference…" he leaned in, excitedly.

"What's so 'special' about this bad-boy like you said is that it's so covert. You put this stuff on something and let it dry out and it will still be as flammable as ever. And no one will know. Plus it even seeps through pretty hard and thick objects and harden, reflecting this fluorescent patches right here under UV." He pointed to the pictures I took in the sewers. "If there's some patches of it in the pipes underground, you never know it may have just seeped in through the cracks from above."

"The courtyard did lack good solid foundation…" I saw Kaito mumble.

So that girl that made the fire trail towards the dead body…she didn't strike the match on the ground, nor there was gasoline there to begin with. It was that chemical trail. Undetected, in sight and smell.

Just like…

"I've seen this before…" I spoke up. Yes I remembered now. "When I was in the Cameroon villages, the households there were introduced to this in place of cooking fire. Came in small doses in barrels, and it didn't create smoke. I've never seen it personally, but I heard it helped greatly since many houses were not ventilated. And it contained the spread of regular fire too." I found my voice weaken. Even now it was fresh in my mind. "But I think in the end, it caused more harm than good…"

"I would think so. It's a fishy substance. Can cause unconsciousness and even be lethal in high doses. In other words, it needs more research." The man sighed. "Whoever got their hands on this is definitely screwing with the black market."

"Or using it to screw with us." Kaito added.

"I've got some more things you would like to take a look at…the association needs to handle this immediately." He took out the ribbons and the eggshells. There were other things from his own parcel too, but I didn't pay attention.

Things just started to buzz through my head endlessly. Ugh…this problem, why was it affecting me so strangely? Because it suddenly led back to that time? That day which changed everything for me?

My scar…yes it still burned. But it seemed more of a scoffing matter now. It was all so strange. Strange as how such coincidences led to another—how a simple substance could lead to a tragic massacre. A war. A fire.

No stop it Joan. Just _stop_ it. It's in the past. It's different now.

"Andalifi." I spoke hoarsely. "The people in the villages called the chemical that."

"Ah…well it doesn't have a universal name yet." The man continued. "But we Japanese who know about this call it Ka-yinjo."

_I know… _But I couldn't bring myself to say it out loud.

XXXX

"Damn, it's been awhile since I've come out here." Kaito mumbled. I forget what we were talking about, or what he exactly meant by that comment. I was too engrossed in my own deductions. After we left the complex, it was all he and I could talk about.

Andalifi, or Ka-yinjo; this chemical that can start a fire but hardly leaves a trace to the visible eye. This fire can attract other fires, which essentially what caused the level D to burst into flames from the inside—he had apparently taken a dose of it before he hung himself, which was why the evidence was also found in his ashes.

Then there was the fire that the Day Class girl saw. The same level D was playing with the chemical by lighting himself up, but there was no burning smell or matches that were used. Only the vampires smelled it—probably because of their intense ability to detect the smallest whiffs. But they admitted that they didn't see a fire from their windows. Were they distracted? Could it have been those eggshells and ribbons that misled the intruder's scent? At the end of the day, the specifics were hard to decipher.

But as a whole, one thing was true. The mastermind behind this was dealing with new synthetic compounds, not just ka-yinjo, but other ones too—at least that's what Kaito told me. And they were something neither the vampires or hunters had ever dealt with. Why? Because they were now a part of a new weapon—a combination of human science and a pureblood vampire's powers. And no matter how they were used, there was still the possibility that this new invention could seriously impact the relationship between vampires and humans in the future.

Whoever was doing this…_why_ he was doing this—it had to be found out soon.

"You're awfully quiet." Hm? I looked up. Kaito had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk to observe me. Where were we? I looked around. People passed us left and right. That's right—we were still in the busy district of the human town, far from the place where vampires dwelled. It seemed pretty normal here. Too normal…almost scary to think about it.

"This is why you're going to fail my class." Ow! He hit me in the head! "My words just fly over your head don't they?"

"Hey I was listening when we were throwing our theories back and forth." I rolled my eyes to the ground. And a mumble. "I only stop listening when you talk bullshit. I implore you listen to yourself once in awhile."

Oh great. That face…he raised his brows. In shock? Speaking against the nerve of my nerves? I wish I didn't open my mouth.

But then there was a laugh. What? He was laughing?

"Bullshit huh? Well at least someone's being honest." He paused. "A sharp mouth with a sense of humor to boot."

I didn't realize when my face turned pink. But it happened again. Suddenly a smile. Not the ever-so-conceited smirk but a small grin fighting to leave a print on his lips. What was this…

"You reeled in a good catch I suppose." I tried my best to humor it off again.

"The _best_ catch I should say…" He answered. Huh? What was that supposed to mean? I saw him turn his face away immediately. Talk about being fishy, no pun intended.

"We can eat before we head back. But first I have to go inside this store and talk to an association member."

Store? I looked behind us. Ah, a genuine antique shop. "A hunter works here? Of all places?"

"Hunters are everywhere. Even few civilians are associated with our organization. That man in the chemical complex for instance."

Strange…so these people were all over the place. Even had normal jobs in the day. "Seems all convoluted to me."

"More like men who know how to lead a double life." Kaito opened the door. "Stay here. It won't take long."

"Greaaat. I'm glad you see me as a dog. Master."

I saw him chuckle before he went inside. I let a breath out. More relaxed. Why did I get so tense all of a sudden?

The antiques. I took my chance to walk towards the window and look at some of the items behind the glass on display. Chairs, music boxes, old Chinese and Japanese dolls. Even…ah, a toy train. It rotated on small circular tracks. How sweet! I imagined the sound it would have made in real life.

The shrill of its steam, the chug-chug-chug of its engines, the distant yell of its whistle. It was a treat to my ears. Nature was beautiful, but the train meant…it meant civilization was there.

But then the sounds…it turned to hard gallops in my ears. Gunshots, like clapping thunder. Screams of fear. _No_… Blazing winds. The villages. The people. The people. _NO… _Faces of monsters. Red eyes…ever so red.

I gripped my chest. And the knife. Burried. Right there. _My face_. Ever so close. _Tears?_ And the whistle. The whistle blinded everything out. _Was I crying?_ That distant whistle. _Was I…?_

"Joan?"

"AH!" I yelped as a hand grabbed my shoulder. My heart. Who…?

"What are you doing here?" The voice spoke again. Oh! It was her—my future stepmother. The namesake woman. I still felt my goosebumps. What was I doing here…?

"Oh Ito-san! I, uh, I'm just here with a friend." I tried to show a smile. "Classes were fortunately cancelled today."

"Oh really? Sounds to me you're in luck today. It's a beautiful morning to come out don't you think?" She flashed her teeth as always. But then I looked at her more. No, it wasn't her usual broad smiles. And what's this? She looked surprisingly less plastic. That gorgeous face was still there but wow, she seemed quite simple today. Dressed plainly. Without make-up. Someone was playing Miss Plain Jane today.

And then…huh? What the? She reached out and ran her fingers through my hair. Okayyyy, not awkward enough. "Joan…you cut your hair." Hm? Was that a look of disappointment? "I really liked your ponytails."

"Well changes are good right? This is easier to maintain."

A pause. "Of course. You're always the one looking at practicality before beauty." She rested her hands on my shoulders. "That's what I really like about you, Joan."

"Really? I-I mean thanks." Was I being motivated by her compliment? This never happened but…but for once she sounded so sincere. It made me…no way, it made me guilty for disliking her.

"You ready to go?" Hm? I turned my head to see Kaito had come out. He stopped when he noticed a new face.

And then I saw a grin curl up in her lips. "Ooohhhh, what's this Joan?" She sent me a wink. "Out with a _friend_ eh?"

What! My face went hot. What did she…? "N-no! It's not like that! We're just here on important business! He's really my teac—"

"Takamiya, Kaito, I know Armani-san from school. It's a pleasure." He bowed at her.

"Of course. Well I don't want to keep you two lovebirds waiting." Aw no. No! I put my head in my palm as she cooed away. This was so embarrassing. "I have to get something for her father. And…" She looked at me. "…work on some more perfumes for our next shoot. Always have to smell the best you know."

Kaito had already raised a brow at her superficiality. It was hard to peak through my fingers at his reaction. I shouldn't care what he thinks but…

"Toodles!" Within minutes, she had waved what she calls a 'queenly' farewell and disappeared. I for one did not want to delve into anymore questions.

"Oookaayyy, let's move on shall we?" I nudged his back to keep on walking. And to prevent him from asking the row of questions that were sure to follow. No, my personal life was not important. Not to him anyway.

"Hey…" I ignored his voice. Just keep looking forward. "Hey Joan—"

"What?" I turned to him. If anything, I really hoped it had to do something with our current mission.

"You're clutching your chest again." He leaned forward quizzically. And something…skipped a beat. "Does it hurt? This scar of yours?"

A gulp. What? How…how did he know? No…he couldn't have x-ray eyes or something, even if he did have the knack of seeing right through my guise. But-but I had covered the mark so well. My turtleneck...this…so how…?

"Your stepmother over there was nice enough to point it out. I guess you missed it." He wasn't grinning anymore. "Does she know about your past confrontations with the beasts of the wild?"

"No." I spoke plainly. I didn't have to look down to notice my fingers were shaking again. And Ito-san…my father must have told her then. But she knew nothing. She could never understand. "Because it wasn't the beasts that did this to me."

It was all I could say to close the topic. And it was all I could say to prevent him from seeing the glazed moisture over my eyes. The tears that were close to spilling.

I didn't even notice that he had called me by my name for the first time.

XXXXXX

Cross Academy looked dull and empty when we returned at sunset. I didn't want to admit it before, nor did I have any evidence to show it until now…but this whole town was just a separate piece from everything that was beyond—the human realm; the world that lied outside. Everything was isolated here. Small. Compact. Quiet.

It felt different when we were gone. There was life in that human town. Diversity; laughter; quarrels; the hustles and bustles of the street. Even if Kaito and I had been there for a specific purpose, and took away so much, it was hard to ignore the busy atmosphere around us. Everything was on the move. And I liked it. I liked the vibrancy.

But here, everything was so still. It moved slower, in its own pace. It was hard to describe, but I felt as if everything, and everyone, was chained to their place. As if they were caught in a trap. No one here seemed to care what happened beyond the hills or beyond the woods. And with the tension between vampires and humans existing more than, hm, what was it? Ages—I wasn't surprised. These people were fighting their domestic battles for a long _long_ time.

"The headmaster's out." I heard Kaito say as we drove towards the gates. I looked outside. Sure enough, there he was. And Zero and Yagari-sensei.

I flinched in discomfort. Was there something wrong? Their expressions looked off, and I wondered…oh no, was there another…?

"Joan-chan!" The headmaster came forward when we got out. "Ka-yinjo is it? The chemical? Good work. I've never heard of that before."

"Neither did the vampires. But they do have some new names that might be affiliated with these experimental practices." Yagari-sensei looked at me. "Great…you gave us more work to do."

I looked from Kaito to the others. Wow information did travel at the speed of light. But what did this mean…? Were we getting closer? Was there more to do? More to inquire? I knew I was not done…No, I wanted to do more. Anything. Anything that could help.

"It seems you guys want to say something to our young apprentice." Kaito spoke up. "Just spit it out and say it."

Hm? Something to tell me? I looked at the headmaster, and before I knew it, he handed me a card.

A nice card. Elaborately signed. What was this?

"Joan-chan, this is from Touma-sempai. He's having a soiree tomorrow night and well…he wants you to come."

I widened my eyes. "A soiree? Like a party? A party by one of them?" _By a vampire?_

"We're all assigned to go." Zero added. "But it's not a place for fun and games. It's where we'll be doing our duty and looking out for possible hands to the plot."

"Touma feels it would be a good chance to narrow down our suspects." The headmaster smiled at me. "And since you're part of our team now, I suppose he was kind enough to think about you."

"But I haven't done anything. I-I mean…" What did I want to say? "I mean that I don't know if it's a good idea for a human like me to go. I wouldn't know how to defend myself. I-if anything happened that is."

"The kid speaks sense for once." Yagari spoke.

"It's alright, Joan-chan. We will protect you against the vampires." The headmaster sighed. "Believe me though, humans are not normally allowed in their domain but since this is a personal invitation…"

"I don't think that's her main problem." Hm? Kaito was pointing at me. "It seems to me she has never been to a formal party before."

I cringed. Oh thanks. _Thanks_. Pointing out my flaws had become a big habit of his. But I couldn't deny it was true. Of course it was. I never lived in high society before. Even in the cities back in Africa…we had only enough for festivals and special events. The common kind, for all sorts of people. The ones that I truly cherished. But this—I only heard about soirees and fancy balls of the up-scale kind. I didn't know their etiquette. Hell I didn't even have a dress!

"Sad to say he's right, headmaster. I won't really know what to do in a place like that. It's not…not really my thing." I reached the card out towards him. "Please give my apologies to Touma-sempai."

"No." Hm? I saw Kaito take the card and put it in his pocket. "This is part of your assignment and I'm not letting you get out of it."

I felt his hand grab my waist. Hey! What the…? A pull, and I was suddenly closer to his torso. The soft material of his peacoat brushed my face.

"I brought her into this. So rest assured she'll be my responsibility for the night. Including getting her prepared." A heartbeat. No many. Fast in my chest. I looked at his face. He seemed distressed. Uncertain. It was a different side of him…the same one he pulled out back in the human town. Sincere. Worried. It felt….it felt good by his side.

"Alright then Joan-chan. It's settled." The headmaster took a deep breath. "Tomorrow night we are going to take you into _their_ territory."

I gulped. My brain was entirely hesitant on this. But my instinct said otherwise. Deep inside I did want to go. To see them again. Like the lions of the wild. And not only that…I wanted to talk to Touma-sempai.

Yes, something told me I had to speak with him.

A rush of adrenaline made my body quake. I didn't realize when Kaito had let me go, but I felt his hand return to my shoulder and squeeze it tightly. Almost reassuringly.

"Thank you…" I whispered. For once I felt grateful that he cared.


	9. Soiree of Unexpected Happenings

**Hello! Hello! Hello! I'm back with a new chapter. An especially long chapter on my birthday, woo!**

**Sorry again for the long hiatus. I was away for a few weeks in Ireland, but I'm back now. Hopefully we can get this fanfic rolling.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Soiree of Unexpected Happenings**

_Pleasant seeded fruits…I bid thee farewell…_

I repeated the words in my head, first slowly, then fast. I expected something to follow…like another line. Another verse. I had been staring at the card all morning, writing down notes and words to complete this strange children's rhyme. As of now I had doodled around the entire piece of stationary, but nothing seemed to click just yet.

Hmm…what's this? I tapped my pen against my chin as I looked out into the academy courtyard from my bedroom window. Ah, Sayori was walking back from the headmaster's office with a perfectly wrapped package in her hands. I drew a groan. That could only mean one thing.

I instinctively opened the drawer below my desk and pulled out the paper Takamiya-sensei—or Kaito as I've somehow started calling him—had pinned on my front door in the middle of the night. Instructions on how to behave at a vampire's soiree.

"Talk little. Eat less. Don't wander. Don't make eye contact. Don't go acting smart. Smile." I read aloud. Huh…he forgot to mention 'Become a rock'.

I shook my head at his blatant use of non-descriptive words. Surely this was just the beginning of stranger things to come. After yesterday's discovery of the mysterious chemical known as Kayin-jo, I didn't expect to be met with a surprising repayment —an invitation to Touma-sempai's formal party. My stomach gave a nervous flip. A vampire party…a _real_ vampire party. The kind of things in myths…but then again, what was a vampire party really like anyway?

I swallowed dreadfully as I thought about all the stories the old women and men used to share at night in the villages and towns in Africa. Secret rituals of the undead, cult voodoos in hidden caves underneath quaint gatherings, demons that took the form of humans to lure others into their trap. Of course I was only a child when I listened to these made-up folktales with awe. I used to hope that one day I would grow up be the hero that slayed them all.

_To one day pick up a weapon…_ I thought as I grabbed the ruler from the desk and flipped it around my fingers. It spun neatly into my palm. Hey…

I tried again, this time letting the ruler balance between the cracks of my middle and index fingers. I spun it with ease and grabbed it with my other fingers. Wow…I didn't know I could do that!

I repeated the same process with my other hand. Then I tried to fling it higher. I let it spin a few inches above my face and caught it neatly between my fingers. Haha, this was great! Even without realizing it, my fingers had mastered this spinning technique before my brain could register it. They seemed to have a mind of their own. Almost creepy…but strangely satisfying.

"Jona-kun…" I heard a knock on the door.

"Enter." I didn't look up when Sayori walked in. "Hey Yori-chan, look at this."

In a wave of excitement, I took the ruler and flung it around my fingers again. _Ow!_ With a smack against my thumb, it missed my other hand by a mili-second and dropped to the floor. Dammit…so much for my new skill.

"Jona-kun, what are you doing?" She chuckled as she approached me with the package. "And your desk has become more messy since I left."

"Yeah…" I looked down as I rubbed my thumb sourly. Papers and photographs with my notes were spread out everywhere. I was working on them since last night—ever since I had copied the hunters' log of the deaths from their journal into my own, I had tried to match them up with the clues. So far I had only outlines with minimal connections.

I looked to find a pattern in the dates— The first death: October 9th: A vampire wrapped in sheets in cold blood. The second one: October 12th: A hunter's head disintegrated into black dust. Then skipped to October 19th, and it all went through random numbers from there. November 6th was the last entry: the fire.

Still, none of them seemed to match this mysterious serial killer who had a weird obsession with girl things—the card, the flowers, the doll shoes, the red ribbon. Only Ka-yinjo, the chemical, was our big indicator that this person had access to dangerous stuff. The black market, like that man said. So did that mean we had to infiltrate the underground?

"I know I'm missing something. Like I'm not looking at the right places." I spoke up frustratingly.

"Even if you wanted to, they won't let you right?" I saw Sayori pick up the card with little message. "Still what you're doing is better than hunting vampires with them. I would choose this job over that any day."

"Well when you don't know the first thing of being a hunter, this is the only thing you _can_ do." I drummed against the polish wooden surface of the desk irritatingly. "I swear after today I'm going to start demanding them to take me out more. All they do is run off and give me errands and then leave me locked up here to do the brainwork. I want to know where they go, who they see. Maybe even give my own suggestions for places to look into. Like _not_ a soiree."

Sayori chuckled. "A soiree is not a bad place to look, you know. You will see all types of people there and plenty that you can question. Besides, every classic mystery begins at a party, right?"

"Hm, you do have a point there." I trailed my eyes to the sealed box she had brought with her. "And I see you also have my dress for tonight, don't you."

"Takamiya-sensei asked me to bring this for you from the headmaster's office." She handed the box towards me. "I took a sneak peak. It's really pretty."

"Is it?" I began opening the wrapping curiously. This was the first time someone other than my father had given me a fancy dress to wear. I knew already I was not going to fit at a party of high society, let alone be amongst the so-called _good_ vampires. But I was eager to play my part. To look good. Like any girl who was invited to be a princess for a day, I wanted to take a glimpse of the other side.

I suddenly thought about Touma-sempai. I had only talked to him once, but I knew I was going to talk to him again tonight. In fact, I had listed down the things I wanted to ask him. If anything, I also had to take the vampires' side of the matter too.

"Wow…" My thoughts got stuck in my head as I opened the cover. And _wow_ it was.

The dress was olive green. Silk, with a set of frills that adorned the bottom half and went up in diagonal curves. When I put it against my body, I saw that the helm reached my ankles. Even the top half was a boat-neck that covered my collarbone but left my arms and my back bare. Right then, I knew why Kaito chose this dress. It was the only one that covered up the scar on my chest.

I smiled. That _doofus_ teacher.

"Please be safe, Jona-kun." Hm? I looked up to see Sayori look at me worriedly. "Before today, I would have wanted you to stay away from them at all cost. But…I believe in you Jona-kun."

I wanted to reassure her, but I waited for her to speak more.

"I believe that what you're doing is good. You seem far braver than I'll ever be. And I suppose…much more cautious and attentive than her."

_Her? _Again this mysterious person. "Who do you mean, Yori?"

She took a deep breath as she looked to the ground. Again, that same hesitant expression, but this time, I saw her break a smile.

"A vampire friend of mine. My best friend. We had classes together once…when she was still human. Now…she's only a memory." She looked up at me. "The vampires at the soiree will mention their names. The Kurans —Yuuki and Kaname."

"The Kurans? Are they the…?" I racked through my brain to think back to when Kaito had first showed me the vampire chart. The day when I first found out that vampires existed. "…the recently deceased pureblood family?"

I saw her flinch. "They gave their lives so the hunters can have new weapons. Zero-san could tell you more. He was there when she…" She covered her mouth. "When she left him for Kaname Kuran…and decided to die with him. It was always him from the beginning. And I hated it…I hated what she did to Zero."

I couldn't do anything but stand still in anticipation. In a fraction of a second, Sayori began spilling out everything I had wanted to hear since I first met her. This constant avoidance with vampires, this eagerness to show how dangerous and manipulating they were…it was all because of this. And Zero Kiryu…as I had suspected, he did lose someone very close to him. But not just someone close…someone he really loved. A vampire. A forbidden romance. As much as it sounded like a storybook tale, I couldn't help but feel bad for him. The poor boy was suffering from a broken heart.

But I understood the reason for his bitterness now. I understood why they were both determined to keep me away from the vampires.

"Thanks for telling me Yori-chan. That means a lot to me." I pulled her into a hug. The tears had already run down her face, but she put her shaking arms around me slowly. I didn't know what else to say at that point, except that I was glad she told me before I went down into their world tonight.

"What is this card for Jona-kun?" She spoke as she let me go. I saw her look at the card she had picked up earlier. "Pleasant seeded fruits…I bid thee farewell…" She read out loud before looking at me. "Through darkness shall I fight, this pain shall I quell."

"What?" Hold the phone! I stared at her in surprise. "Yori-chan, you know this poem?"

"Yes…it's an old Sicilian poem. I read it for class once." She continued. "It's quite sad. A mother saying goodbye to her babies that died during troubled times. She promises them to regain her happiness eventually."

"Strange…" I spoke out loud. It wasn't just the fact that it was weird for the killer to leave a line of this poem at his first kill, but that I was beginning to remember more of it.

_I kept you in my bosom…I laid you to the earth...the strength will come to slay…the ones who took away your birth._

Yes, I _did_ hear this poem before.

"The mother doesn't just say goodbye." I breathed. "She takes revenge."

"Yes." Yori answered. "So you know it too?"

"I heard it…when I was little." My eyes darted left and right. In my head I was trying to put together an interesting possibility. "Someone read it to me…" I wonder if it was possible. "When I was…about two-three." The words that escaped my mouth did not match the thoughts in my brain. "In Italy I think…" The killer…yes, yes, I wonder if _he_… "She had read it to me…" I wonder if…

"Who had read it to you, Jona-kun?"

What? I suddenly looked up at her. My thoughts were broken instantly. Wait…what was I telling her? "Who? Em, my mother."

"Oh." She raised her brows. "That's kind of strange for someone to read that to a child."

"Yeah. I wish I still could have told her that…if she didn't pass away." I said it ever so plainly, as if I was not affected by it.

There was a second of silence. Then I heard her speak. "Joan…I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I don't really remember her that much anyway." I shrugged. "Though I remember being beside her bed when she became sick." I took a deep breath. "Father still tells me I look a lot like her, you know. And well..." My hand instinctively rubbed against my scar. "If you wanted to know…em…"

A knock at the door. I stopped talking instantly.

"Hey you two, open up. It's me."

Sayori got up to open the door, and sure enough, it was him. Not in his teacher attire or his hunter suit, but in casual wear. A half-sleeved brown shirt that accentuated his figure. Goodness! I've never till now described what people have worn in my head before, but lately…

"Nice shirt." I said out loud. Smiling. Idiotically.

Kaito looked down before raising his brow at me suspiciously. "Eh…thanks?" He turned to Sayori. "Wakaba-san, do you mind excusing yourself for a couple of minutes? I need to speak with her."

"Alright." She grabbed a book and headed for the exit. "But Takamiya-sensei, you shouldn't always barge into the girl's dormitory like this. You know how loud the other girls can get seeing you here." And with that, she scurried off.

Ha, that cheeky girl. I found myself chuckling. Hm? I heard Kaito laugh at the same time too. It was a quick moment when we both looked at each other, genuinely smiling. So short of a sweet moment…I wish it would have lasted longer.

But then he walked over to my table, and I could see his expression return to that cold sincerity. "You've been doing some research I see. Really eager to find this killer, aren't you?"

I already had an answer ready for him. Yes, my speculations. That card. That poem. Thanks to Sayori, I may have caught on something.

Clearing my throat, I spoke up. "Kaito-san, I think the killer may be a woman."

"A _what_?" His head shot at me.

"A woman. A female? A _she_." I went on to make my point. "We've been addressing the person as a _he_ all this time but I think it's a woman. And not just any woman…maybe a _mother_. One who's taking revenge for—"

"Don't be ridiculous." I saw him turn away. What? Was he denying the obvious? "We've already tracked some who may be affiliated with the dangerous substances. Very few of them are women yes…but it's definitely unlikely that a mother would—"

"Well why not?" I interrupted him this time. My skin was getting hot again with annoyance…because of his denial. "All the stuff left at the scene of the crimes point to something a female—no—a child would have. Doll shoes? Ribbons? What if this vampire is taking revenge on the ones who…I don't know…were responsible for taking her child's life or something?"

"You have a strange imagination, newbie." He gritted his teeth at me.

"Maybe, or it could be this." I showed the card to him and recited the rest of the verses again. While I explained its meaning and the fact that it was found at the first crime scene, I saw his face change. I couldn't tell whether he was growing convinced or judging my explanation…no, it was a different sort of expression. I had an ability to read faces well. And this…this was something foreign.

"Well?" I said when I was done. "Now we've narrowed down our suspects even more for tonight, am I right?"

"Look." The glare he shot at me wasn't normal. His voice was low…almost demanding. Uh-oh, was he mad? Was he thinking I was going too far with my theories? I mean I wasn't 100% on this…and yet I was steadfast on this part of my speculation.

I watched him closely. That strange expression…not one of mockery or concern or sternness.

He blew a sigh. "I don't doubt you but…all you have to know is…" He paused and spoke again. "All you have to know is that…"

"What? What is it?" He kept avoiding my eyes. I heard him groan, almost like a child. What wasn't he telling me? "Kaito-san, is everything alright?"

His expression softened, and suddenly a smile returned to his face. But I had caught his eyes before that. Odd. He looked…kind of sad.

"Nothing. I think you already know what I was going to tell you." He picked up the box with the dress. "What you _have_ to know is a few extra things for tonight. I said I'll prepare you for the soiree so here I am."

"Oh? I thought those incredibly detailed instructions you wrote on that paper were enough." I answered sarcastically. "Okay fine. Tell me what I have to know."

He smirked—back to his old self. I had to laugh. He enjoyed taking charge like this. Whether he believed me or not, which I think he did, there was that assurance that we were on closer terms now. _Not_ in that sense, but I suppose…more on the same level. I was getting used to his attitude. And I'm sure he was getting used to mine too.

But despite that, I wasn't going to let go of my speculations. Now that I had found something within the debris of clues—even if it wasn't the best of deductions—I was ready to really do my work at the party. I didn't have to worry about my being out of place. After all, Zero made it clear that we were going for a special reason. To ask questions.

And I had a lot of questions. So much that I wondered if a particular vampire was willing to answer them.

* * *

XXXXXXX

When the carriage rolled down the cobblestone path through the darkness, I had a faint recollection of being on an ox cart in India. It was a one-day visit. Before Africa. A part of our around-the-world tours. If I remember well enough, it was a few months after my mother had died. Papi told me he needed a place to search himself…to go to the heart of it all. A place to wash away his grief and find a purpose to tarry on. That was when he realized he didn't need to go to a country for that. The reason for his existence was already there. It was me. I was his reason.

A smile crossed my face. I tried to bring the temples, the rice fields and the blazing heat into my head. I felt a bit cold in my gown.

"We're here." I heard Kaito's whisper as the carriage came to a stop. Just then the door opened, and the driver extended his hand to bring me out. I touched it. Geez…how cold. We were here for sure. In their domain.

"Joan-chan!" Ah that voice. It could only be one person. But…ugh, if only this stupid fog wasn't so thick.

"Look at you, Joan-chan…you look beautiful." I saw Headmaster Cross approach me with his mouth partly open in admiration. And what's this? He was well overdressed himself…in one of those baroque costumes. I looked at Yagari-sensei and Zero beside him. They weren't nearly as dressed as him. Not even Kaito. Oh wait…but of course—this is the perky, self-glorified headmaster we were talking about.

"I tried my best to look presentable. You know…in case they eat me in there, at least I'll be dying like a queen." I threw a silly royal pose, and the headmaster exploded in laughter. Even Yagari and Zero chuckled ever so slightly. Good…I'm glad I started the night by breaking some tension.

"Some sense of humor she's got, doesn't she? And at a time like this." Kaito reached out and put something against my eyes. Hm? What was this? "You may want to put this on. It's a masquerade mask."

A what? "We forgot to mention it's a masquerade party. Everyone will be wearing masks. And here…" The headmaster handed me a small camera…a tiny one that attached to the strap of my purse. "Every time you see something suspicious, click away alright?"

"Okay. But wouldn't the vampires eh…find out that I…?"

"Not if you know how to be discreet." Zero added. "Now's your chance to show your prowess as a wildlife photographer."

Oh…so there were expectations on me now. "Alright, I can take a challenge." I took a deep breath. As much as I sounded confident, my insides were churning with unease. The cold air pierced through my cloak, sending a horrible shiver down my spine. I was beyond nervous. I felt kind of…scared.

A hooded figure soon joined us down the path. A receiver of the party. Right then I began to hear music in the distance. And then before I knew it, there were many other cloaked figures gliding past us. As pale as ghosts, as gloomy as the grey sky. I felt surrounded…trapped in their force field. They were not like the lions of the jungle that encircled their prey. No…they were much worse. Like wolves heading towards their alpha male.

"_Mio Dio_…" I breathed. The chateau was enormous! And the steps leading inside…words could not describe. My heart was caught in my throat. Wow…I never imagined I would come to this place. I wonder what Papi would have thought, what anyone would have thought knowing that I was suddenly spit out of the African wild into high royalty.

But not just into any royalty. The vampires…I was in their world now. So this was it then? Not the voodoo or demonic tales I heard back in my childhood but something more elegant. Or was it…merely a guise?

"Are you nervous?" I felt Kaito's breath near my ear. "Remember what I told you, and this night will be over faster than you think."

"Will it? It's so hard to tell." I whispered back, feeling the burden of millions of foreign eyes upon me. Even if they were hidden behind these masks, I could tell they had sniffed me out. They knew I was a stranger in their midst. A human.

Hm? Kaito's hand suddenly wrapped around my arm. A hard swallow. Was he trying to keep me close? Or was he…? _No_. I shook off my silly ideas and instead turned my eyes to the ceiling. Amazing…the height of its expansion blew me a way. A dome-like structure—Italian-influenced I imagine—hovered over us. Large pillars supporting this dome made way to several drapes and statues. They were all perfectly placed, like in a picture book. If the hall wasn't so dimly lit, I would have loved to go exploring on my own. But I knew this was not the time or place.

"We have other hunters scoping the area. We're going to move around too." Yagari-san said. I looked around again. Ah yes…surely enough, there were others. As silent and discreet as possible. So this was their job…to maintain peace and order in a sinister room.

But when I thought about it…no, when I forced myself to make eye contact with the men and women dancing, they didn't seem so, how to say, dangerous. It looked like they were having a good time, moving slowly and fluidly to the orchestral piece overhead. They were all so beautiful. Even the ones that took off their cloaks to enter the hall, or the few who scattered about to talk amongst each other…they all seemed so refined. And the children…oh how cute! Little vampire children sat and talked idly with each other, some even resorting to play their own games away from the bustle of the adults.

Nothing felt out of place here. It was all so dreamlike.

"Stay here by this table." Kaito spoke up. Hm? I looked down to see we were near a solitary banquet table by a wall. And oh my goodness…I smelled it right away—an array of delicious food under those large lids that were scattered all the way down. Lamb, chicken, curry…they all tingled my nose delightfully. My stomach gave a growl. I wonder while I was here…

I slowly reached out and opened one of the lids. Mmmm…seafood. I smiled. This was my kind of table.

"Hey…"

I reached for one of the plates. I wonder if I should offer Kaito some?

"Hey you!"

Huh? I let go of the lid in surprise, and it fell back on the table with a noisy _clang_. I flinched. Ugh…waitta grab attention Joan!

"S-sorry…" I turned to the one who called me. It was a face I haven't seen before. No, two faces. The boy had messy brown hair with dark brown eyes, and the girl beside him was blonde with two ponytails. They had taken their masks off, and their expressions could not have looked duller. But they were incredibly pretty. It took me a second before realizing what they were. My heart skipped a beat.

_K-Kaito… _I mentally called his name and looked around for him, only to realize that I was the only one standing at the table. _What?_ That bloody motherfucker was gone!

But not just him. Zero, Yagari-sensei, and the headmaster! Where were they?

"Are you the human girl working for the hunters?" The boy asked.

I stepped back hesitantly. How did he know? Were they going to do something to me?

"I already said that's her." I heard the girl tell him. "She looks frightened though. Must be her first time here."

My eyes darted for a familiar face. No…I didn't want to be stuck alone with vampires. _Dammit Kaito!_

"Human girl, chill out." Huh? The boy shook my shoulder gently. I finally stopped and faced him directly. They both looked concerned. I blushed with embarrassment. What was I even doing?

"I'm Rima Touya. This is Senri Shiki. You can call us just Rima and Shiki. Hello." The blonde girl extended out a hand and I shook it with a smile, finding her lack of enthusiasm highly amusing.

"I'm Armani, Joan. But please call me Joan. And hello back." I answered as I took off my mask. "So em…is this the usual scenario of one of your kind's parties?"

"Sometimes, yes." The one called Shiki blew a sigh. "We haven't been to one of these soirees for a long time. But from our observations, I'd say it has become more…bearable."

"What do you mean?" I looked at him curiously.

"It's been a couple of years since the Kuran king and queen took their own lives." Shiki continued. "Unfortunate really…since they were my cousins. But I think there's a better sense of relief now." I followed his gaze to the congregation in the middle of the ballroom. "While the Kurans existed, we all felt burdened by a heavy chain. Trapped in the pureblood's shadow. It's only recently that we've decided to move on. To really make peace with the humans." He turned to me. "The hunters should have told you, right?"

"They did." I lied. Kaito had only briefly mentioned about the Kurans. No, it was Sayori who had provided me with a different opinion about them. "And what about Touma-sempai? Is he…em, a better pureblood?"

"He's a nicer pureblood. More easy-going. People compare him to Ichijo-san or Isaya-sama." Rima answered. I tried to keep up with the new names she was throwing at me. Who and who? "Also he's a less scarier president of the current Night Class, or so I've heard. Not like Kaname Kuran when we were there."

"Oh, was he the original president?" Huh…it all made sense now. These so called Kurans—Yuuki and Kaname was it? They still had some hovering influence over the academy. For the vampires and the humans. It was true what I had thought earlier. Everyone in this town was entangled in a strange web that they were fighting to get out. Sayori and Zero were one of them too. They were all desperately trying to escape a somber past and find peace.

And I wondered…I had to wonder if this current crime was preventing that.

"Anyway, I hope you're not one of the noisy Day Class girls giving the vampires a hard time." Shiki said as he reached down to grab a piece of cake from the table. "But then again, Touma-sempai did say you're helping us out in these recent events."

Oh yeah. _That._ "So you know what has been happening." I tried to sound more confident. "Well then if that's the case, I hope you don't mind if I ask—"

"We're not the culprit. The headmaster will tell you." Rima quickly added as she looked over my shoulder. "There he is now. But hear this little human, I mean, Joan…if you are going to be asking questions to the other vampires, make sure you ask the right ones. Don't be as naggy as those guys."

"See you around." Shiki gave a wave before walking off with Rima. I had to engulf in everything they said in that little breadth of time. Even if they didn't give me the answers I needed, they still provided some insight into this vampire society. I blew a sigh. I felt a bit more relieved thanks to them.

"Joan-chan, we're sorry for leaving you by yourself." Ah, there was the headmaster now. Right on time!

"You guys don't seem sorry." I shot a frown at him. "I'm beginning to doubt your ability to protect my helpless bottom, headmaster!"

He raised his hands nervously. "I know, I know, it's just that…you were doing so fine on your own talking to my previous students." He gleamed at me admiringly. "We were kind of testing you."

Ugh! Not again! "Headmaster Cross, I don't know if you take me for a joke or you're really serious about this case! If you are, you wouldn't be treating me like—"

"Like what, Joan?" He looked at me quizzically. There was a sudden sharpness in his tone. "Joan, don't forget…this is part of your agreement to working with us. I am doing this so you become comfortable with this world we live in."

Comfortable? I searched his face, expecting to hear more. I didn't understand…

"But I'm not a hunter like all of you." I blurted out. What? What was I saying? Why did I suddenly bring that up? Was I…trying to make a point?

Yes, It was because I knew I wasn't here to get comfortable. I wasn't one of them. A temporary addition. A _bait_. That's what I was.

"We know." Hm? I saw Kaito return again.

"And where did you run off to?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Nevermind that. You don't have to be a hunter to understand the workings of a vampire." He grabbed my hand. "Put your mask back on."

What? In a flash, he took me to the center of the floor where everyone was dancing. Hey wait a minute! I stumbled over my heels a little bit. What was he doing? I didn't know how to…

I felt his hand rest on my back as he clasped his fingers around mine. Before I knew it, we were slowly waltzing to the musical strings.

"Look around you. What do you see?" He whispered in my ear.

"Vampires." I bluntly responded.

He chuckled. "You can do better than that, newbie. The key to finding the right suspect is to finding the right sort of people."

I looked around, and sure enough, I got a clearer view of everyone at the soiree. From a distance, they seemed to have been mere dolls floating about on a cloud. Harmless. Ethereal. But being at the center…it was a whole other perspective. I could see all types of faces now. All types of expressions.

And then I looked closer, and my brain went to work.

"They're all wearing a strange tattoo." I tracked down small patterns on the back of everyone's necks.

"Exactly. Touma invited every member of the Tengai Makyou organization tonight just for us. Vampires involved with some form of underground activity in the human realm." His eyes flickered deviously. "But let's not say that out loud."

"You mean…you think one of these people is affiliated with Kayin-jo?" I breathed in excitement. "And whatever other rare substances you found?"

"Yes. And I have narrowed it down to a single suspect." He spun me around and tilted my vision so I could look at a certain direction. "Over there, do you see it?"

From the corner of my eye, I saw the back of a man with short jagged hair. He was dancing with a woman, but my eyes went to his neck where his tattoo was slightly smeared. No…it looked like he had tried to desperately claw it in.

"Someone here doesn't belong. Or at least he tried to fit in so he doesn't escape from suspicion. No one, after all, escapes the orders of a pureblood. And for someone who's got his hands dirty…"

"He's going to do something tonight, isn't he?" I let him go as my eyes widened in anticipation. My heart was beating fast now. From exhilaration. From a strange sense of thrill. But also, as I looked at his face, from the fact that we were both childishly excited about this.

"Yo Kaito." It was Zero. "Suspect has left the floor."

What? Sure enough, from the corner of my eye, the man had disappeared in a blink of an eye. The woman was dancing with another partner now. Where did he go?

"Joan-chan." Huh? The headmaster took me back to an empty wall. "I'm going to leave you here for awhile."

"What? No." I looked from Kaito to him. "Take me with you! Please, let me ask some questions myself."

"She's got a right I think." Kaito spoke up in my defense. "I think she should see some action now."

"It might be too dangerous." The headmaster continued. "He's not like the others here. He could be a rogue vampire. A level D."

"I don't care what level he is! I thought this was part of my job description?"

"Your job is to do what we ask, and only what we ask." Zero's voice worried me a little. "You supply the evidence, we catch the culprit. We don't want an accident like last time."

"Kaito-san." He was the only one who was on my side. I grabbed his hand. I didn't know why. I didn't even realize how desperately I needed his attention now. "You know what I want to ask him…about the one responsible for the deaths. I want to ask him if a woman is behind this." I saw his hesitant face…that same strange sadness in his eyes. "You believe me right? She's taking revenge and using other vampires to—"

"Is there a problem here?" A fluid voice interrupted my rant. I was still breathing in frustration as I looked up to see Touma-sempai behind us. From the corner of my eye, I saw everyone bow low to the ground.

"Ah Akio Touma." The headmaster perked up. "Sorry if we're disturbing your party. Just doing our end of the business."

"Of course." He smiled at me. "And I'm glad to see the little lady here on behalf of my invitation." He suddenly reached out a hand. "Armani-san, may I ask for a dance?"

"But I…" For the craziest reason, I wanted to deny his request. Any other girl, I suspect, would have killed for this moment. But there was only thing buzzing in my mind. I wanted to go with the hunters.

"Please?"

I looked into his blazing green pupils. If it weren't for that strange aura that pulled me to him, I would have probably resisted. But I did promise myself I would have a word with him.

"Yes, I'd love to." I said, accepting his hand. For a split second, I saw Kaito and Zero frown, but the headmaster was absolutely delighted. Of course. They should be happy I'm missing out. Once again!

Touma-sempai placed my hand between the crook of his arm and took me down the hall. His cold skin was alleviating the heated frustration in my brain. I looked over to see his ensemble—the perfect navy blue coatee. He seemed like a prince from those Western fairytales. I blushed…I had to. It was impossible to not be attracted to such beauty. I know the other vampires were glaring at us with jealousy. If this night had been any other night, or another reality, I would have cherished this moment to the fullest. But once again, I felt out of place, like a street rat in a room full of perfection. I didn't know if I wanted to dance when something was on the loose.

"Don't be upset, Armani-san, you are on the right track so far."

Hm? I looked up to see that he had led me past the dance floor. As the nightly breeze hit my face, I only then realized that he had brought me outside on the balcony.

"I'm on the right track? But I didn't spot anything tonight." I admitted. "They were the ones who found the suspect—"

"Who once again is not the right one." He took my hand and waist, and like before, I was moving slowly to a nearby tune. "Armani-san, do you remember that day when I told you I had a hunch that the hunters were tracking the wrong scent?"

"Yes…that was the day when I found that girl in the courtyard…" I said it loudly, even though my brain was still trying to fight the image of that fire…and that burning victim…

"Yes, well lately I came down to something—that day when you met that unfortunate incident with the fire, the vampire's death offered as a distraction for something more serious." He frowned. "It was supposed to ignite a fear in one of the hunters."

"A fear? Well of course it should. Some of their comrades have died and even those of your kind have—"

"No, it is much more personal than that. The answer is not in the deaths but in the clues. You believe that a woman is behind this, am I right?"

"I do!" I didn't question how he knew. "I mean I understand the suspects are probably the ones who are working for her, so I figured I would question them about it. But I am pretty sure it must be a vengeful woman…I don't see any other indication than the classic example of leaving behind a traumatic poem with the first victim."

I saw him suddenly smile broadly at me. "Exactly, Armani-san. I knew I would like you." My cheeks went pink. "In that case, are you aware that the ones who have been murdered were responsible for causing the death of the killer's little children?"

I swallowed hard. "I know now…"

"Are you aware that the clues—the ribbons, the doll shoes…those little female items—are all the things belonging to those children that the victims had stolen?"

_Oh my god…_ "Y-yes…" I lied.

"Then are you also aware…that someone amongst you is being tailed for having one of those stolen items tonight?"

Tailed? Stolen item? "You mean that man Kaito-san pointed out…he's going to kill someone here? One of the hunters?" I gripped his hand tightly. _Oh no_…

"Not the man…" I saw him flinch in anticipation. "Come with me." And before I knew it, he grabbed my hand and whisked me away in a different direction than the party. My stomach was churning. No, my whole body was quaking with uncertainty. Where was he taking me? Where were Kaito and the others now?

I felt nauseous. I didn't complain about how I was barely able to match his speed in my heels, or the fact that I had to hold my gown up hopelessly in an effort to not trip. As he led me through a secret entrance down a dark hallway, my mind was spinning with all sorts of convoluted thoughts.

I had to know if the others were aware they were after the wrong person again. But how? How were they being deceived like this? Kaito told me the suspect was the odd one in the room full of vampires of the underground. He was the one! And yet, Touma-sempai was leading me somewhere completely different.

It was then that I had to ask myself—who could I really trust at this point?

"Stop." Touma-sempai slowed his pace. He put his hand in front of me as we stopped behind a veiled wall. My eyes followed his gaze, and I saw it.

The woman from the party…not the man with the smeared tattoo, but his partner. She was there in the distant corner. And her hands….oh my god…they were red. _Blood._

I couldn't take it. I was breathing so heavily. My ears were ringing. What was that ringing? I felt dizzy again. Who was she?

"'oan…"

What? What was that?

"Joan…"

_No… _I heard it clearly. Even with that horribly croaked voice, I heard her say my name even before my senses came to alert.

Then her eyes suddenly whipped to face me, and cold red eyes filled my vision. For a split second, I felt the urge to scream. But something stopped me from looking away. This time, it was not like the beast that had randomly attacked me on the streets my first day. No…it was not like the decoy. I had been sincerely terrified that day.

No…this time, I felt pitiful. I saw those tear-stained weakened red pupils, and I felt that misery from miles away.

I opened my mouth to speak, but it was too late. The woman zoomed towards the nearest window, and the night took her before I had time to blink.

"Wait!" I yelled. I rushed to the place where I saw her run. To the open window. There was nothing there. No marks, nothing. Just few drops of blood. I leaned outside. There wasn't a soul in sight in the outside courtyard. She had vanished. My hand reached for the small camera on my purse strap. Maybe a picture. Maybe a clue. But I couldn't bring myself to do it.

I was lost.

"Who was she?" I breathed.

I turned to Touma-sempai, and he returned my worried expression.

"I assume it's the one you're looking for. Our mystery killer. And I'm glad we got here sooner than later." He turned his attention towards another arch, and through that doorway, I saw someone come out.

His shirt was tattered on one side, and his torso was bloodied up. He stumbled forward with a look of annoyance on his face. It took me a second to realize who it was, and the name came out of my mouth before I had time to stop it.

"Kaito!"

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**Wow what a freakin' long chapter! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
